


Bump into You

by ArtemisCrock1994



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eliza Danvers (mentioned) - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Human Kara Danvers, Lex Luthor (mentioned) - Freeform, Meet-Cute?, Nia is Six Years Old Here, Nia is the third Danvers sister, Samantha Arias (Cameo), Siobhan Smythe (cameo), based on a movie, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisCrock1994/pseuds/ArtemisCrock1994
Summary: Kara Danvers is a hardworking woman, working as a taxi driver, who, because of a recent incident that caused her older sister to be relieved of duty from work, had to take to working extra hours, in order to save up for her younger sister's upcoming birthday.Lena Luthor is an equally hardworking high fashion stylist who hasn't taken time off work since her brother died, finding her job as a distraction from the pain he caused when he blew up his company's building, taking half of his entire workforce.Two people who live completely different lives and seemingly live in completely different worlds, meet due to an accident that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 52
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First (and might be only) attempt at writing a fanfic. This has multiple chapters, but for some unknown reason to a noob, I don’t know how to indicate that upon uploading Chapter 1.  
> Comments are welcome, but please be gentle to a first-timer. :)
> 
> Also, any GTA V fans out there? There’s a little ref here, if you squint. :D
> 
> All characters, except for one are owned by DC Comics, CW’s Supergirl.  
> No copyright infringement intended.

It was a normal sunny morning in National City, with people starting to go about their days, some walking hurriedly to their workplace, some taking the time to stop by their favorite coffee place for their daily dose of caffeine, some seizing the chance of a cool morning air to go for runs, while some just opted to go for walks with their babies or their dogs in the park.

These were the usual things Kara sees everyday when she’s walking on her way to her workplace. When she had just started working for the taxi company, her shifts wouldn’t start until a little later, just after the morning rush hour. But recently, she had been waking up at an earlier time, retrieving her cab for the day at the break of dawn, and starting her shifts before even the morning rush hour starts.

Alex had recently been discharged from her job as an FBI agent due to a drug buy-bust operation that had gone wrong and had severely injured her knee, which caused her to be relieved of duty. She is yet to find a job, which was why Kara had to take double shifts and work extra hours to save up for their little sister’s birthday.

It was almost seven years ago when an infant was left on Eliza’s doorstep. She had considered trying to find out who left the baby there, with Alex’s help since she worked for the FBI, but decided against it, convinced that whoever did it wasn’t worthy of the time and effort since they decided to abandon a child at a stranger’s care. She had told both Kara and Alex about the baby, telling them she’d foster her for a while. She ended up adopting her, like she did Kara, named her Nia, much to the delight of her older daughters. When Eliza died 3 years later from cancer, Kara and Alex promised they would do everything to take care of Nia, and would give her everything she would ever need.

Kara arrived at the taxi company terminal, checked out her taxi cab for the day, and was on her way back to their shared apartment, with a bag of doughnuts and pastries for breakfast. Alex makes amazing homemade bacon and scrambled eggs but she just can’t help but want something sweet for breakfast too. When she entered, she was met with a table with plates of bacon and eggs and a serious-looking Alex who looked like she had been sitting there and waiting patiently for Kara to return.

“Good morning.” Kara greeted. She placed the bag of doughnuts and pastries on the table.

Alex greeted her back but she sounded a bit gloomy, so she can’t help but feel like she’s gonna be scolded again, so Kara sat down across from her, and waited patiently for what her sister had to say. But Alex continued to sit there, quietly drinking from her cup of coffee, she decided to break the silence herself and asked, “Where’s Nia?”

“Still in her room.” Alex finally replied. “She’s upset with you, though. She waited up for you last night, wanted to talk with you about her upcoming birthday.”

“Alex,” Kara replied guiltily, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to. You’ve been working too much lately, you need to take a break.”

“I know,” Kara says, “but I just want to save up for her birthday, so we could celebrate it however she wants.”

Alex can’t help but feel guilty, as well. She feels like it should be her working harder for her sisters since she’s the eldest. Of course, she wants to help Kara save up. She had been trying hard to find a new job, but hasn’t found luck yet. She was about to apologize and tell Kara exactly what she thought and felt, when Nia showed up, dressed and ready for school. Kara greeted their little sister, but Nia only went to greet Alex. 

“Good morning, Alex!” Greets Nia.

“Good morning, baby!”

Kara, realizing Nia really is upset and ignoring her, started to pout. So gently tried to get her attention and started apologizing and explaining to her why she was late to come home last night.

“Hey baby,” Kara said, “I’m sorry I came home late last night, but I promised you we’d celebrate your birthday however or wherever you wanted. That’s why I’ve been working hard, so I can save up.”

When Nia still would not look at her, she continued, “I know you’re upset with me. I’m sorry.”

Nia looked up at her with a playful glint in her eyes, as if contemplating whether to forgive her or not, then suddenly ran off to the kitchen.

She looked to Alex, wordlessly asking what their baby sister was up to, only to receive a shrug in return. Thinking she wasn’t really forgiven yet, Kara kept on pouting but her frown was suddenly replaced by a beaming smile when Nia returned with a half-full cup of coffee and a beaming smile of her own.

“Here Kara! It’s okay. We’re friends again!”

That made Kara smile impossibly wider, so she went to hug Nia tightly, then booped her nose.

“Oh, thank you, Nia!” Says Kara. She drank from her cup and went to playfully compliment her little sister, “Mmm, tastes good! You’re such a good baby sister!”

Alex then suddenly scoffed and feigned jealousy which made her younger sisters laugh playfully at her. Kara took a bite of a strip of bacon, hummed enthusiastically and said, “Wow, Alex! You really know how to make some mean bacon!”

Alex just scoffed even louder and whispered under her breath for only Kara to hear, “Kiss ass.”

“Sssshhh!” Kara shushed her, “Young ears around!” But the two women just laughed good-naturedly, while an innocent Nia, oblivious to the banter, was just happily eating her own plate of bacon and eggs while holding a doughnut in her hand. After they finished breakfast, Kara offered to drop Alex and Nia at her school before she went off to start her job and find her first passenger of the day.

* * *

Lena was going about her day the way she normally does, sitting at her desk, mug of black coffee in hand, looking at fashion magazines and catalogues while overseeing client photoshoots. She usually starts her day by waking up at 8am, taking a shower while their maid cooked her breakfast. Then she goes downstairs to eat whatever their maid, Wina, cooked for them while checking her emails and being reminded by her trusty caretaker not to work too hard. When she’d finished, she would be off to her studio to prepare it and herself for her client of the day. Her normal scheduled bookings usually start at 10am, so she would be at her studio an hour earlier. But her client for today had insisted she be scheduled to start at 9am. Not used to an early start, she had to accommodate her client with what she had and make do.

Everything was going well, her photographer arrived earlier than usual, as well, not thinking negatively about the schedule, her client was having fun, posing here and there while her assistant fetched her whatever she asked. And she, as usual was off to the side, sitting at her desk, looking through magazines, mug of coffee in hand, occasionally looking up to check their progress. Everything was going swimmingly. Until it didn’t.

Her client, Siobhan suddenly wanted an outfit she saw from one of Lena’s catalogues, which normally would not be a problem since even the outfits the clients wanted to wear would be booked and planned a week or two before the scheduled photoshoot. But her client decided to change one of her booked style at the last possible minute.

Not wanting to upset her client, Lena told her they would just have to shoot that particular look last, since the particular dress Siobhan wanted was at her house where she keeps the clothes she rents out to her clients. She had to send her own assistant to her house to retrieve the dress while she tried to keep things moving along at the studio.

* * *

It was almost 3pm when Jess had finally managed to book a cab back to Lena’s studio. She had a feeling that that client was going to be a pain in the ass when she insisted to be scheduled at 9am. Oh how right she was. When they had accepted the booking, they planned out everything she was to use a week prior to her shoot.

But of course, that plan just had to go down the drain and she had to rush to Lena’s home and back immediately. Really, she’s not tired at all. She couldn’t stop rolling her eyes at the situation.

When Kara pulled up to the curb to pick up her thirteenth passenger of the day, she never thought anything would be out of the ordinary. Until the woman started to talk.

“Good afternoon, Ma’am. Where to?” Kara calmly asked.

“L-Corp Studio! Corner of West Cordova!”

She was expecting the woman to reply calmly and softly, so she was absolutely startled when the passenger started talking loudly. She shook her head slightly to recover from her shock of hearing the woman talk. Her ears were still ringing when she said back, “Okay. Let’s take Portola Avenue. I know a shortcut there.”

Apparently, that was the way the woman normally talks, because she replied equally as loud as before, “Okay! Sure! Go ahead!”

The drive to the studio normally wouldn’t have taken over an hour. But they have been stuck in traffic for almost two because of a multiple-vehicle accident. Wondering what’s taking Jess too long, Lena decided to call her assistant because their client is starting to get antsy and bitchy for being made to wait too long. She dialed Jess’ number and her assistant picked up instantly before the first ring even stops.

_“Jess! Where the hell are you?!”_ Lena whisper-yelled into the receiver. _“What’s taking you so long?!”_

Jess, panicking, answers in the same volume of her voice as before, “I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor! There was an accident on Portola Avenue! Traffic hasn’t moved for over an hour!”

Lena was starting to panic, as well, because their client just started to take her bitchiness up a notch. So she immediately asked, _“What?! Why are you even there?! Whose idea was it to go that way?”_

“I’m really sorry, Miss Luthor! The cab driver said she knew a shortc—” Jess hadn’t even finished her sentence when Lena cut her off.

_“Give her the phone! I want to talk to her!”_

“Yes, Miss Luthor!” replied Jess before turning to Kara to hand over her phone, “Here! My boss wants to speak with you!”

Kara turned to her, panicking internally, and asked, “What? Why me?”

“You’re the one who suggested we go this way!” Jess exclaimed while covering the phone’s mic with her palm.

Kara hesitated, but upon hearing Jess harshly whispered _take it!_ , she took the phone and put it on her ear. She nervously spoke to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

“Uhm. Hello, Ma’am?”

Lena was already stressed with the delay and fed up with her client’s attitude, that she started talking furiously on the phone.

_“Hello your face! Where the hell are you! You need to get my assistant here right now!”_

“Woah. Look, Ma’am. I’m really sorry, there was an acciden–” Kara started saying but she was cut off by her passenger’s, apparently, boss.

_“No! You look! You get here as fast as you can! I don’t care how! Make the car fly if you can! I need her here now!”_

Kara was starting to get pissed off by how rudely the woman talked to her, so she replied, she talked back annoyingly so, “I don’t know who you think you are, but this isn’t Harry Potter where I can cast a spell to make the car fly! Or am I an alien with flight and super strength! We told you there was an accident! I’ll get her there as soon as I can!”

Before she could hear a reply, she handed the phone back to Jess, who she didn’t know was leaning over, face almost on her shoulder, trying to listen to what her boss had to say, so Kara ended up shoving the phone to her face, hitting her nose in the process. Jess exclaimed a loud _ow!_ so she apologized, albeit halfheartedly. The woman tried to talking on the phone again but realized her boss had already hung up.

“Damn! She hung up!” She said to no one, then she turned to Kara and asked, “Why did you piss her off?! She hung up on me!”

“No. I think your nose pressed the ‘end call’ button when I handed you the phone.”

They ended up getting stuck on the road for another hour. So Lena tried to calm down a tantrum-throwing Siobhan, but her efforts were all for naught because her client just upped and left, exclaiming how unprofessional Lena and her staff were. Feeling the day was already stressful enough, she apologized to her photographer and told him to pack up their equipment. She decided to stay at her studio’s office for the rest of the day, working through her emails, planning the next photoshoots she had booked.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Kara decided to go home. She was driving peacefully through a quiet neighborhood when she noticed her cab started to feel uncomfortable to drive. So she pulled over by the side of a small park with a playground. When she got out of the car, she realized she has a flat tire, that might have started deflating hours ago since it took too long for her to realize. She sighed frustratedly. “Just why does this day hate me so much?”

Since it was already so late, she decided to change the tires herself, not wanting to bother someone else in the middle of the night.

Lena was driving home after the stressful day they’d had due to that indecisive, impatient client, when her phone started ringing. She glanced at her phone from where it was docked on her dashboard and saw it was her best friend, Sam, calling. She grabbed it and picked up the call.

She sighed heavily into the mic, “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam, ever the playful one, gently teased her, _“Wow, that’s a pretty heavy sigh. How was your day? Everything okay?”_

Lena immediately felt the tension leave her body upon hearing her best friend’s voice. Sam had always been an amazing listener who she can always vent to at the end of the day. They’d met at fashion school years ago, and had been best friends ever since. They’d been each other’s anchors through tough times.

She told Sam about the day she’d had, told her how much of a petulant child the girl that was her client turned out to be, told her how she thinks of actually taking a break, much to her friend’s delight, saying Lena had never even taken a day off since ever.

“Maybe _we_ should. What do you think?” Lena asked Sam, “you, me, Ruby? Just the three of us.”

_“Yeah. I think that’s a great idea. We all need it, especially you.”_ Sam replied. _“Where would you want to go?”_

Lena looked over to the passenger seat , where there was a pile of papers and brochures cluttered messily, eyeing the one showcasing vacation spots in Italy. She leaned over to pick it up, but when she looked up at the road again, as if everything happened in slow motion, she saw a woman, with blonde hair and glasses, holding up a spare tire, crossing the street. She hit the brakes hard but was a little too late in doing so, and due to her distraction, she failed to realize how close the woman actually was that she ended up running over her.

“Oh my god!” Lena exclaimed. She felt her car’s wheels actually roll over the woman’s body, that she dropped her phone and immediately looked at her rear view mirror to see where the blonde woman ended up. In her shocked state, she failed to notice the direction her car was heading to, that for the second time in a span of a minute or two, she hit the brakes too late and she ended up crashing into a tree.

_“Lena?! LENA!”_ Sam frantically screamed into the phone, hopingLena would still hear her even if she wasn’t on speakerphone.

Sam’s voice, a squeak through her phone’s earpiece, screaming her name, was the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. :)
> 
> A huge “thank you” to all who’ve read the first chapter, for the kudos and comments. BUT I didn’t realize how much error there was so I edited and updated it and added a few tiny details.
> 
> Now! Here’s Chapter 2! It’s longer than the first because it kinda got away from me. This was supposed to be mostly romcom, I didn’t realize I have the capability to write angst, especially since this story wasn’t supposed to be really angsty, and for that I apologize in advance.
> 
> I also apologize in advance because there are things throughout the story that might not or WILL not make sense. I have already laid out everything I want to write, and tried to hard to make things make sense but I don’t think it would benefit the story if I changed those, so we’ll all just have to roll with it. :D
> 
> Happy reading!

Lena woke up at a hospital room, alone and still wearing yesterday’s clothes. She looked down at her body to check herself for injuries, finding none. She wondered how she had miraculously survived that car crash seemingly unscathed but decided to store that information in one of her boxes for her future self to figure out. When she saw and realized she wasn’t hooked up to any medical equipment, not even to an IV bag, she opted to just get up and leave. She managed to walk out of the hospital building without a single soul trying to stop her. Thinking nothing of it, she decided she should just rest at home.

Since she crashed her car, the only means for her to get home right now is through public transportation. So she walked to the nearest subway station station. She boarded the train and immediately found a vacant spot to sit in. Since she didn’t have anything else to distract her, she started looking around the freighter she was on, watched other passengers go about their day. She got off at Queen Central Station, which was the nearest station to where she lives, but her house was still a few blocks away, she had to walk.

She had about two blocks left to walk when she suddenly came to a stop when she noticed where she was. She thought the area was familiar, so she looked around only to realize she was at the neighborhood park where the accident happened. She felt so haunted by what happened she decided to leave the area right away, only to be stopped again, this time by a sudden voice, yelling to get her attention.

“Hey! You!” Lena looked to where the voice sounded from and found a strangely familiar person sitting on a swing, who then stood up and walked over to her. Her brows furrowed when she tried to recall where she’d seen this woman. She was sure she’d seen her before, tall, blonde hair, broad shoulders, thick-framed glasses perched on her nose.

She wondered if it was her attention the blonde woman was trying to get, so she looked around but didn’t find anyone else. The park was suspiciously empty except for the two them, but she still went and asked the stranger if she was talking to her.

The stranger was a few feet away from her now. “Yes! You! I’m talking to you!”

“Okay. Now you have my attention,” replied Lena, “what do you need?”

She wondered what reason could the blonde possibly had that she had to rudely yell at her from afar. But her question was answered soon, albeit very vaguely.

“It’s you!” The blonde stranger looked furious when she said to Lena, “You’re the reason I can’t go home!”

She was taken aback by what the woman said, not understanding what she was being blamed for.

“What?” Lena asked, “How is that my fault? Just go and walk home, to wherever you live.”

But her words just infuriated the blonde that she angrily asked, “You think I haven’t tried?! No matter how much walking i do, I always just ended up back here over and over again!”

There was so much fury in the blonde’s blue eyes. She stood there, shocked, and stared at the woman for a few moments, trying to remember where she’d seen her before. That was when Lena realized why this stranger was achingly familiar. This woman was the one she accidentally hit and ran over. Guilt started to take over her mind but it was immediately replaced by relief thinking the woman was fine.

“Oh, my god! It’s you!” Lena said excitedly. “You’re okay!”

But that just angered the blonde even further. “Okay?! Did you not hear what I said?! I told you I can’t go home! I want to go home to my family, but I can’t!”

Lena was incredibly confused. She didn’t and couldn’t understand why the woman had been unable to go home. And why she was to blame. She was starting to get annoyed by the woman’s accusations, so she tried to talk to her calmly if a bit exasperatedly, but it didn’t get the woman to stop. They were going in circles. Increasingly infuriated, she just opted to leave and ran home without another word. The stranger tried to call her back but she was already incredibly pissed at her, she decided to just ignore her and kept running.

Kara had been sitting on a swing at the playground at the park for however long she had, she didn’t even know anymore. She couldn’t understand why she was stuck, why she seemed to be walking in circles. She had already tried to walk home countless times, only to end up at the same place, over and over again. So she just stayed at the park and waited. For what, she didn’t know. Until a woman walked by.

Kara saw her, seemingly wandering around, looking a little lost. She was going to ask for help nicely but when she squinted, she realized exactly who this woman was. She was the one who had hit her with her car, ran over her. She knew it was an accident but this woman was the reason why she couldn’t go home.

Her calm demeanor went out the window right away at the sudden fury she felt. She wasn’t angry at the woman, per se, just at her current situation. She had been stuck here and waiting patiently for who knows how long. She was desperate to go home to her family. So she immediately tried to get the woman’s attention.

Their whole conversation mostly consisted of Kara just yelling and screaming desperately that she didn’t notice she had upset the other woman, which prompted her to just ran away. Kara tried to call her back, but the raven-haired woman must have been furious that she ignored her.

She was the only one who could possibly help her in this situation but the way she had talked to, or rather screamed at her drove the stranger away. Now, it was Kara’s turn to feel guilty, because without that woman, she’d be back to square one, stuck in place without a way to go home. So she decided to follow the stranger so she could try and apologize.

* * *

Lena was panting heavily when she got to her house. She was one of those people who hated running even when she tried to workout regularly. That two-block run really tired her and made her thirsty so she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was finally starting to relax after that stressful encounter at the park, when that very same voice suddenly spoke up and startled her.

“Miss?”

Lena turned around so quickly, she gave herself a bit of a whiplash. She felt fury bubble up again inside her when she saw the woman standing there, on the other side of the kitchen island.

“Fuck!” Lena exclaimed harshly. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Please. I just want to talk.” Says the woman.

Lena was still pissed with the way this stranger had talked to her earlier, so she made her feelings known, “Talk?! You have some nerve coming here! How did you get in?!”

“Uhm...” the woman hesitated. “The front door?” She said slowly. She didn’t know why she phrased it as a question. It was the truth but the raven-haired woman glared at her harshly that she realized she sounded sarcastic. Not wanting to infuriate her even more, she continued. “You left your front door open.”

“Get out of my house!”

Kara winced at the sudden volume and harshness of the woman’s voice, but she couldn’t blame her, of course. She was the one that caused her to become furious in the first place. Who wouldn’t be when someone starts yelling at you from out nowhere?

But she was Kara’s last hope. She was the only one around that could help. She desperately wanted to go home, to Alex and Nia. She didn’t know how long it had been since the accident and she missed them terribly. She missed Alex’s humor and sarcasm. She missed Nia’s sweetness and her voice when she would sing Taylor Swift songs all day.Not knowing what else to do, she started reasoning, borderline begging, with the woman.

“Please. I’m sorry.” Kara stated. “I just... I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier. But I...” she trailed off. She didn’t want to cry in front of the woman, so she tried to keep her tears from falling. She swallowed thickly before she continued, “I don’t know who else to ask for help. I just want to go home.”

But Lena just kept glaring at her. She had already seen what she assumed was the worst of this woman earlier. She still felt the guilt, of course, but it was overshadowed by her anger at the moment.

She stared at her unwelcome visitor for a moment, raised an eyebrow. “Why would I want to help you?” Lena asked. “I don’t want to help someone who’d rudely screamed at my face for something I don’t even understand. Get out of my house and stay away from me.”

Kara hung her head and looked to the floor for a moment, she didn’t want to be pushy but she didn’t have a choice. She looked up back at the woman and shouldered on. “Please. Just hear me o—”

She started, taking a step forward but Lena took a step back and cut her off, “I said stay away from me!”

But Kara took another step towards her to try and get her to listen. She started to panic, thinking the tall blonde might hurt her, what with that physique and all. She was trapped between the counters and the kitchen island. She wanted to run but the stranger had long legs, she thought she wouldn’t get far before she caught her. So she just grabbed whatever her hand could from the kitchen counter, which was a wooden spatula, and raised it in front of her, like a sword.

“I said stay away!” Lena screamed.

Kara stopped and stayed rooted where she was and raised her hands in front of her as if to surrender, trying to convince Lena she meant her no harm. She really just came here to talk to her. She tried again, talking softly so as to not cause her anymore distress, “Please, calm down. I just came here to talk.”

But Lena wouldn’t listen, she threw the spatula she was holding in Kara’s direction, which seemed to have missed her target. So she picked up another item from the island, a small recipe book. When that seemed to have missed again, she just picked up another item, then another. Kara frantically tried to calm her down while dodging whatever was thrown her way.

When she saw what Lena had picked up next, that caused her to panic, as well, so she tried desperately to stop her from releasing it from her hand.

“Oh no! Please, not that! That stinks!”

That caught Lena’s attention and she froze for a moment to look down at the item she was holding, which was a bottle of vinegar. But when she looked up again, Kara saw for a fraction of a second what looked to be mischief in her eyes that she knew nothing would stop Lena from throwing the bottle at her.

Thinking it’s what would get the stranger in her house to finally leave her alone, Lena threw the bottle to where blonde woman was on the other side of the island, she actually tried as best she could to hit her target this time.

Kara tried to dodge this one too, but she was frozen in place that she just accepted her fate and watched as the bottle flew towards her, seemingly in slow motion. She thought the woman just a had terrible aim that’s why none of the first things she threw had hit her. She had expected to be hit with two of the three states of matter, solid and liquid. So she was beyond shocked when she realized neither had touched an inch of her skin because the bottle went through her and crashed on the cabinet behind her instead.

_It went through. Passed through her._ That was all she could think of for a moment. When she looked up, she saw an equally shocked Lena, who somehow had become paler than normal, and was having similar thoughts. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was really only a minute at most, trying to comprehend what just happened. Kara opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Lena took the chance and ran away, out to the backyard then stopped by the edge of the pool.

She took a deep breath and tried to make sense of what happened. When it finally sunk in her mind, she couldn’t think of anything else but the fact that there was a stranger in her house, and that that stranger might have turned out to be a ghost. How else would those things pass through like that if she wasn’t? She paled even more at the thought, she normally wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural, but this?

She was so lost in thought, thinking of new ways to get the, she didn’t want to call the blonde that but, ‘ghost’ to leave, she didn’t realize that the same woman currently occupying her thoughts had followed her out.

“Hey.”

She whirled around so fast to try and tell the woman to stay away from her but she lost her footing and fell into the pool. When her head emerged from the water, she saw the blonde standing there, but she failed to notice what looked to be worry on her face.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” The stranger asked.

But Lena was still in a state of both shock and panic. She was so terrified that there was a ghost on her property that she just started screaming, “Ghost! Leave me alone! Get away from me!”

The blonde’s eyebrows raised when she heard what the other woman had called her. She didn’t really consider, or did she want to, that that might be the case, that that might be the reason she was stuck. She remembers the accident clearly in her mind, but she can’t have been dead yet, right? If she was, why was she still here?

So she unconsciously took a few steps towards the woman to try to calm her down. “Please. I’m not a ghost. I don’t want to hurt you, I just want to talk.” Kara said. Call her in denial but she just can’t let go yet, she still had to see her sisters. She had to hope she would.

But Lena, who was still in the pool, trying to keep herself afloat, when she looked down to where Kara’s feet were, just panicked even more. “Is there a living person that can walk on water?!”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. And you know how gravity has been portrayed in cartoons? It doesn’t work until the characters look down. Just like that, she started sinking the moment she looked at her feet. She flailed her arms to try and stop herself from sinking further, maybe try to get herself to float above water again, but nothing worked. She would have laughed at how comical and comedic it was had she not started drowning. Her feet barely touched the pool floor.

Lena watched it all happen, and thought now that the ghost was in the pool as well, she should swim away, so she did. As fast as she can. She reached the edge and pulled herself out of the pool. When she looked back, she saw the blonde desperately trying to get to the edge, as well. She stepped back slowly to where the door was. She was dripping wet she couldn’t exactly run right now, or she’d risk slipping on the marble-tiled floor. So she stood by the doorway, knees shaking.

When Kara had finally reached the edge of the pool and managed to push half of her body above water, she panted and asked, “Can a ghost drown because they don’t know how to swim?!”

Except she wasn’t exactly in the water anymore because Lena, panic rising to the highest level, questioned back to point it out, “But can a living person bury half their body through the ground?!”

Kara opened her eyes to see what the other woman was talking about. When she looked down, she was indeed buried to the waist. In her desperation to get out of the water she failed to notice she overshot and managed to pass the lower half of her body through the concrete.

Lena didn’t know what to do anymore. She just really wanted to get away from her, so she ignored the wet state of her entirety and ran around the house, trying to find a place to hide. When she couldn’t find a spot on the first floor, she ran upstairs to her room. She ran inside her walk-in closet and into one of the floor-to-ceiling wardrobes with a sliding door. She slid the door shut and tried to calm her breaths.

But the blonde ghost found her anyway, poked her head through the sliding door and looked to her left where Lena pressed herself, trying to blend in with the wood. She opened her mouth to say something but Lena ran out of the closet, she would have found this entire closet thing funny, having come out years ago, had she not been full of panic and fear.

She ran to her bed and climbed in, buried herself under the covers and willed herself not to cry. But the blonde just kept invading her space because she poked her head through the sheets, face only inches away from hers. With nowhere left to go, and nothing left to do, Lena just started screaming bloody murder and thrashing on the bed.

Kara didn’t know what to do anymore, as well, her ears were ringing so much she felt she might go deaf, so she started spitting question after question, almost at the same volume as the screams to try to get Lena to hear her. “Will you please stop screaming?! What do you think I’m doing to you?! Why won’t you stop screaming at my face?! I’m not doing anything to you! I’m not trying to hurt you! I can’t even touch you!”

At that, Lena realizes she’s right and stopped screaming and stared at her. Kara pulled away and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, fidgeting with her fingers. When Lena finally sat up and pushed the covers off her face, the blonde softly asked, “That shut you up, didn’t it? I promise I’m not a bad person. I just want to talk.”

But Lena still didn’t say anything and just kept staring at her, so she continued, “I’m sorry I screamed at you. You’re the only one I can talk to. Ijust want to go home.” Her voice cracked at the end from trying so hard to keep herself from crying.

Seeing the woman looking so broken,Lena felt her anger dissipate, and the guilt bubbled up again. She really didn’t know what to do, or how she could help her. She felt the stress of the day finally catch up to her that she broke and finally let herself cry. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to help you get home. I swear it was an accident. I’m sorry you’re dead because of me. I promise, I’ll help your family instead. And I’ll even pray for your soul, even if I’m not a religious person. I don’t know what else I could do, I’m sorry.”

Kara tried to listen to every word she said, but there were only two words that stuck out to her and stayed on her mind, when all the words have finally sunken in, all she could get out of her mouth was one question, “I’m dead?” She was looking at Lena’s general direction, but not her face. She had considered the idea earlier, that that might have been the case but she thought maybe she wasn’t actually dead yet, maybe she was in coma? But hearing it come out of the raven-haired woman’s mouth, it made it all too real. So she just walked away, out of the room without another word.

Lena couldn’t do anything but watch the woman’s back until she disappeared out the door. When she finally decided to climb down the stairs a long while later, she found the blonde in the living room, seated on a chair, staring into nothing, tears streaming down her face. She approached her slowly, not wanting to startle the woman.

“Uhm... Are you...” Lena went to ask but trailed off. She realized how rhetorical that question was. But the blonde finished offfor her.

“Okay?” She supplied softly, “If you were me, would you feel okay if you found out you’re dead?”

_Of course not._ Lena thought. She didn’t think anyone would be. She hung her head and stood in silence for a while, fidgeting with her fingers, before she voiced her thoughts. “No. Of course I wouldn’t be.”

They were both silent for another few moments, both trying to comprehend the reality of the situation. “I’m sorry.” Lena whispered.

A nod was the only indication that her apology was acknowledged. Then Kara stood up and walked to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Lena asked quietly.

But the blonde didn’t turn to look at her, just shrugged then left through the door without so much as another word. For the second time today, Lena just watched her walk away. And just like that, she was left alone. She should have felt relieved that the blonde ghost finally left, but instead, she felt empty and guiltier than before.

And lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have to apologize for this one, too. Because this ends with so much sadness too. But i had to. 
> 
> But hey! We’re leaving Phase 1: Enemies and now entering Phase 2: Friendship. That’s something to rejoice about, right? 
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy! Or at least try to. 😅

When Lena went to bed last night, it was to the thoughts of a certain blonde ghost. She couldn’t understand why she felt empty and lost. The same thoughts ran through her head over and over again, that she should have been relieved. But why didn’t she? Why did she feel lonely the moment the blonde left? It’s not like they’re friends. Hell, she didn’t even know the woman’s name. She tried to find something to do to distract herself, but she just ended up drinking until she passed out on her bed.

When she woke up the next day, she expected she would be suffering through a serious case of a hangover, but miraculously, she felt fine. Until she remembered the reason she was drinking that much last night. The events of the day prior came crashing down on her and made her feel the same emptiness she felt when the blonde left, but this time it was worse. And the guilt she felt seemed to have been amplified.

She laid there in her bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while, contemplating everything. She turned to her nightstand where her clock was to check the time, but it seemed to have frozen. She picked it up and shook it, but it remained unmoving so she turned it over to check and fiddle with the batteries but that didn’t work, as well. So she just put it back down, made a mental note to change the batteries soon, and decided to start her day as normally as she could. At least as normal without work.

But before she got out of bed, though, she remembered a promise she made to the blonde ghost, that she would offer up prayers for her soul. So, even though she wasn’t religious, she kept her promise and whispered one for her, a prayer meant for lost souls. It didn’t absolve her of the guilt but she felt at least a tiny bit lighter.

After, she got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She went to the sink to get a glass of water, while trying to decide what to make. She was facing the window above the sink, the kitchen island behind her, so when she turned around, she was startled to find the blonde ghost that had plagued her mind all night, standing sheepishly where she stood yesterday, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Sorry.” The blonde started, pushing up her glasses nervously, “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you and scare you. But... uh... Hi.”

Lena stayed silent for a bit, trying to regulate her heartbeat, when she finally felt it slow to normal, she offered a barely-there smile and greeted back softly. “Hello. I... uhm...” She trailed off, trying to find the right words to say, when she did, she went on just as quietly, “What are you doing here? I didn’t think you’d come back.”

She didn’t know why, but the relief she desperately wanted to feel yesterday only happened when she saw the blonde again. She should have felt scared, but for some inexplicable reason, she felt oddly light and somewhat happy to have company again, that she walked closer to her, stopping just a few feet away.

They stood silently for a short while, Lena staring at her guest, taking in her features while the blonde thought about what to tell her, when she finally managed to sort out her thoughts, she decided to just voice out the truth. “I didn’t, either. But I didn’t know where else to go.” She paused for a moment, then continued shyly, “I hope you don’t mind, that I did. I just... I don’t know how long it’s been. I’ve been bored out of my mind, there’s no one else to talk to. I forgot when was the last time I talked to someone and then there was you and—” she stopped immediately when she realized she was rambling. She fiddled with her glasses again and looked everywhere except at the green-eyed woman.“Sorry.”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that slowly graced her face at blonde’s gaucheness. When she realized she had been staring for quite a long time, she cleared her throat to break the awkward silence that befell them. It then suddenly crossed her mind that she didn’t know the blonde’s name so she decided to just ask.

“Hey. Uhm... What’s your name again? I don’t think you’ve mentioned.”

The blonde looked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise, realizing the same. “Oh. Uhm... It’s Kara.” She replied, a gentle smile on her face.

Lena smiled just as softly and replied, “Nice to meet you. Properly.” She laughed quietly, “I’m Lena.”

Maybe it was the serenity of the moment that had Lena distracted, but she subconsciously stuck out her hand, out of habit, for Kara to shake. Their encounters had been filled with ire since the moment they had met, that Kara was equally dazed by the calm atmosphere, and it prompted her to reach her hand out to shake Lena’s, only for it to pass through.

“Oh.” Kara pulled her hand away from Lena’s and brought it up to her face to fiddle with glasses again.

That broke them both out of the mutual bubble of peace they’d been in, sharing awkward chuckles at what had just happened. Another bout of uncomfortable silence befell them so Lena just smiled again and walked back to the sink to fetch herself a glass of water.

Kara smiled back at her, but the atmosphere was so stilted, they both stood there stiffly, not knowing what to do. A few too many beats passed until finally, Lena broke the silence.

“So. Uhm...” She started. She didn’t really know what to say but she desperately wanted the both of them to get out of this awkward bubble they seemed to be stuck in, and she did want to get to know her guest so she just asked the first thing that popped in her mind. “Where did you go? I mean, yesterday when you left.” She did actually wonder about that, the blonde had looked so dejected and lost when she left. Lena didn’t want to admit it even to herself, but she was worried.

“Oh. I uh...” Kara hesitated for a second, “I actually went back to the park. There wasn’t anywhere for me to go. Like I said before, I couldn’t go home, no matter how much I walk, I always end up at the park. I was only able to leave that place when I decided to follow you.”

Lena froze upon hearing what the blonde said. Her shoulders tightened with tension, and the guilt she was feeling multiplied tenfold. She hung her head and her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at where her hands were on top of the counter, fidgeting with her fingers.

She couldn’t look at Kara. She felt ashamed. How could she not? Even though she knew it was an accident, she was still the reason why this woman, this beautiful soul who seemed to hold the universe in her blue eyes, who only wanted to go home to her family, couldn’t. Maybe she did deserve the blame. There was nothing else for her to say but endless apologies.

“I’m sorry.”

Kara watched her silently, waiting for her to say something else, but she didn’t. Lena let herself drown in guilt, with the word _‘sorry’_ the only word swirling in her mind.

As if sensing her self-reproaching thoughts, Kara rushed to say something to try and alleviate some of Lena's guilt. “Hey. It’s okay. Uhm... I mean, not okay because... uhm... well...”

Even though she felt like it’s time to start accepting her current predicament, for some reason, she couldn’t get herself to finish that thought, because some part of her still wanted to hold out hope, that maybe, just maybe...

But she couldn’t let Lena drown in misery, swallowed by guilt. She didn’t want her to be tormented by penitence forever. So she tried again to assuage the other woman of the burden she knew weighed down on her shoulders. “Hey.” She startedsoftly, voice barely above a whisper, “Uhm... I know it couldn’t have been easy to know that you... uhm...”

Kara stumbled her way through her sentence. She didn’t know how to voice out her thoughts accordingly because the words kept evading her. She was worried and terrified that she’d say the wrong thing, and the last thing she wanted to do was to make Lena feel even worse. So she gathered her thoughts and enough courage and shouldered on.

“Hey. What do you say we just start over?” Kara asked gently, “I know this isn’t an easy situation to just accept and move on, but maybe it’s time we both did. At least start, you know?”

Lena finally looked back up. Her brows furrowed at what she heard the blonde said. “Just like that?” She asked, wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Kara just shrugged, paused to think of what to say, then continued, “I mean, what else is there to do? There’s nothing left for me except acceptance. I don’t want to blame you anymore because it _was_ an accident. I don’t want you to be weighed down by guilt anymore. I don’t want you to carry that burden forever.”

Lena thought about it. She couldn’t help but feel grateful to the blonde for trying to ease the heaviness she felt on her conscience. She knew Kara was right, what she said made sense. But she couldn’t let go, didn’t know how to, not yet anyway. So for now, she decided to just keep those thoughts to herself and nodded, not wanting to be a hindrance to the blonde’s path to acceptance.

To lighten up the atmosphere, they talked more for some time, getting to know each other, what their normal days looked like, how their days went before the night of the accident.

“That was you?!” They both asked the other, simultaneously, when the topic strayed to that infuriating phone call.

They laughed embarrassedly, mortified at how horribly they’d treated one another. It was Lena who spoke up first after a bout of awkward laughing. “I’m sorry. That was not my finest moment. My client for the day, let’s just say she was extremely...” She paused for a moment, thinking of the right word to describe that petulant child of a woman. There were so many words, but there was only one that she thought perfect, “ _bitchy!_ And indecisive! We planned her outfits and everything she was to use a week before the shoot but she decided to change things very, _very_ , last minute! Ugh! That’s why I had to send Jess here to pick up the clothes that that bitch wanted.”

Kara looked at her apologetically, smiling tenderly, because she could only imagine what Lena had to deal with. If her clients behaved like that all the time, stress and snark would definitely be on the table. She’d encountered some snappy passengers too, but nothing too extreme like that. She laughed silently at how similarly stressful their situations were.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry, too. I didn’t mean to be rude. But your assistant was my thirteenth passenger of the day, and she talked really loudly!” She snorted when she remembered how startled she was the first moment the assistant spoke. “I know it’s not an excuse, but I was incredibly stressed and exhausted, working extra to save up for my little sister’s birthday. So her loud talking caused a bit of a sensory overload for me. Then there was that multi-vehicle accident to top it all off.”

It was Lena’s turn to look apologetic. There was another thing for her to feel guilty about. “And then there was me, screaming furiously at you over the phone.”

“Hey. It’s okay. Now that I know what you had to deal with that day, your crankiness is... somewhat understandable. Looking back on it now, though, I can’t help but find the whole thing funny.” Kara confessed, giggling about that whole encounter.

Lena snorted, looking down shyly as she felt a bit of an embarrassing blush heating up her face.

They talked for a bit more, Lena asking Kara about her little sister, and what she planned to do to celebrate her birthday, to which Kara confessed she didn’t know because she thought she’d let Nia decide. They went on and on like that for another while, asking each other trivial things, until an idea crossed Lena’s mind. She paused so suddenly to think about how to tell Kara what it was she thought, that the blonde looked at her worriedly, “Hey. What happened? You okay?”

“Yeah. I just... uhm...” Lena hesitated, she didn’t know how to phrase her suggestion, and how Kara would react to it.

“Hey,” Kara probed gently, “I know we’re just starting to get to know each other, but it’s okay. You can tell me anything. No pressure, though.” She offered her a shy smile, she really wanted them to be friends, even if it was weird, since she’s, well... But she continued to reassure Lena, trying to convey her sincerity through her eyes, “I’d really like for us to be friends, even if it might be weird for you to have one that’s a... ghost. But like I said, no pressure.”

Lena didn’t know exactly what to feel, because there was Kara again, being all _‘Casper the Friendly Ghost’,_ all soft, gentle smiles and quiet reassurance, trying to lighten her up again. So she took a deep breath, and dared, albeit nervously, “I just, uhm... I remembered you saying you want me to help you. And that you were able to leave the park when you followed me. I just had a thought. Do you think, uhm... if I go with you, you’d be able to make it home?”

Kara stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. It’s not that she forgot about trying to go home again, because she didn’t. She still hoped she could, it’s just that she didn’t expect Lena to offer to accompany her. The green-eyed beauty practically growled at her for even trying to ask for help the day before, she opted not to try again. So that suggestion came as a shock to her, and she can’t stop her eyes from welling up with tears. She didn’t want to hope, but that part of her that still held a tiny spark of it told her that maybe Lena would be the key, the answer to all uncertainties, that if she go with her, Lena could bring her home.

But she wanted the raven-haired woman to be sure that accompanying her was something she wanted to do. She took a deep breath before she asked, “Are you sure? You want to come with me? You don’t have to. I can’t ask that of you.” Some of the tears she’d been trying to keep at bay had fallen freely from her hopeful eyes now.

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.” Lena answered, a small reassuring smile curved her lips, “It’s the least I could do. After everything.”

“Thank you.” Kara breathed.

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence for about an hour, enjoying each other’s presence, until finally, they made it to Kara’s apartment complex. They stood with bated breaths outside the building, staring up at the windows, Kara’s nerves bleeding out from her as she fidgeted anxiously with her fingers. _This is it!_ She thought. She finally made it this far, thanks to Lena. If it hadn’t been for her, she’d still be stuck at that playground.

“I’m here.” She breathed shakily. She turned to her left to look at Lena. Her entire body was practically vibrating with nervousness. “I made it. And I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, Lena. _Thank you._ ” Her eyes brimmed with tears again.

Lena couldn’t stop her own eyes from doing the same. Yesterday, she couldn’t even be bothered to entertain the idea of helping Kara, but now, they’re here. She brought her home. They stared at each other for a beat, with Kara trying to convey how grateful she was through her eyes. If only she could hug Lena.

After a few more moments of silence passed, Lena looked away and cleared her throat, “What are you waiting for?” She whispered, smiling shyly.

Kara took a deep breath, then walked through the open door to the lobby, with Lena following close behind. They made their way up the stairs to the fourth floor where Kara’s apartment was.

They arrived to a door wide open. They stepped in and looked around for a bit to take everything in. It felt like it’s been forever since she was here last. Then Kara made her way to where her room was. When she made it there, she saw Alex sitting on her bed, folding her clothes, sniffling softly while tears streamed down her face. She stood frozen just outside the door and stared in silence. Suddenly, Alex paused her motions and held out the sweatshirt she was folding to inspect it. When she realized it was her sister’s favorite one, she broke down and sobbed loudly, holding the sweatshirt tightly to her chest.

Kara’s heart shattered at the sight and her own eyes failed to keep the tears at bay as they rolled nonstop down her cheeks. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try and muffle her sobs, as if to prevent Alex from hearing them. There were promises she had made to both her sisters, and now they would never be fulfilled because she’s gone, and the thought only broke her heart even more. She wanted to take their pain away, but all she felt was hopelessness.

Lena was right beside her and she saw it all. She saw how miserable the sisters both were, and the guilt that she felt was lessened when Kara said the nicest things to her, made itself known and hit her like a freight train. She felt the weight of it crashing down on her violently that she couldn’t breathe. So she ran out of the apartment and out of the building. Kara called her but she didn’t stop. So she ran out after her, stopping just a few feet away.

Seeing the look of worry on Kara’s face, along with the tear tracks on her cheeks, worsened everything she felt. The shame, the guilt, they were all heavier this time. She couldn’t get the image of the blonde, more broken than the day before, out of her mind, and it squeezed at her heart excruciatingly that she let herself break down again and cry, “I’m so sorry, Kara.” Her voice cracked, breathing shakily, “I’m so sorry you’re gone. It’s my fault. Because of me, your sisters lost you. I promised you that I would help them, and I will but I can’t keep looking at something that’s ruined because of me. I have to go. I’m sorry.”

“Lena, wait!” Kara tried to call her back again, but she ignored it and ran as fast as she could, not looking back, leaving the blonde there, standing out on the street, staring at her rapidly disappearing form.

* * *

She ran home, not stopping for anything. When she got to her house, she broke down again, slid down the closed front door, and sobbed for hours. There was a tightness in her chest she’d never felt before.

When she finally found the energy to stand up, she went to the kitchen, fetched a glass and a bottle of scotch, walked to the living room, then flopped down on the couch. She tried to drown everything she felt by drinking herself numb.

Another few hours passed, the sky sporting the dark blue of the night, when she decided she needed to talk to someone. So she picked up her phone that’s been sitting on the coffee table and dialed a number she knew by heart.

The phone rung three times before it was answered, _“Hello?”_

There were only two contacts she has memorized, Sam’s.

And her mom’s.

“Hey, mom.” Her voice hoarse after crying for hours, “I know you’re busy, but I miss you. When will you come home?”

There’s nothing better than the reassurance a mother can give, nothing that could comfort better than a mother’s love after a bad day. Lillian might not have been her biological mother, but she never treated Lena differently. In fact, she had treated her like she was her own blood. She had been away for business for a month now and Lena missed her terribly.

_“Hello?”_ Lillian said on the other end of the line. _“Who’s this? Please speak now and tell me what you need.”_

“Mom?” Lena spoke again, frowning.

_“I’m a busy woman. I don’t have time to play games.”_ Lillian said sternly, then hung up.

Lena stared at her phone, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering why her mom didn’t hear her. Maybe the signal was just terrible. So she let it go and went to bed.

Feeling the same feelings she felt the night prior, empty and lost, she opted to just drunkenly crash on her king-sized bed, and try to sleep off everything. At leastthen, she wouldn’t feel anything. At least in the peaceful state of slumber, she could forget about the torment of her guilt.

And the agony of her broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. I promise I will try to put as much fluff and cuteness in the next chapter that we’ll all have cavities by the end. See you all next chapter. 😁


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 
> 
> I know I promised to write as much fluff as I can in this chapter, but I realized there were things our fave characters needed to address before I make them really fall in love. When I finished chapter 4, it went up to 8k words so I decided to divide it into 2. So now most of the fluff is in the next one. 
> 
> Enjoy. 😁

The next day started out similar to the one before. Lena expected to wake up to an intense hangover. But to her surprise, she woke up fine, hangover-wise anyway. The night prior had Lena trying to drown her misery with a bottle of scotch. She'd cried for hours the moment she got home from accompanying Kara to her apartment. Seeing the blonde looking so shattered, so dejected, actually broke Lena's heart. They had just started getting along, actually tried to be friends. But after what happened yesterday afternoon, she didn't feel like she deserved the friendship Kara was trying to form with her.

She didn't even think Kara would want to see or talk to her again, let alone come back. So imagine her surprise when she went downstairs and found Kara in the living room, sitting on the couch, seemingly waiting patiently for her to come down. Lena took a deep breath before speaking, "What are you doing here?" She asked, voice still hoarse from sleep and hours of crying.

She had mixed emotions upon seeing Kara there with her. She felt relieved to see her blonde friend again, but at the same time, tormented because the weight of her guilt felt heavier since she saw Kara looking so hopelessly broken upon seeing Alex shedding tears of her own, crying over her sister's absence.

"Uhm... I came to check on you." Kara started hesitatingly, she stood up and took a step closer to Lena, fidgeting with her fingers, "You just left and ran away so fast yesterday, I came to see how you're doing."

Lena could not understand how the blonde could still be this caring, this concerned over someone who had caused so much pain, how she could still worry about the wellbeing of the person that was the reason for her absence. But there she was, standing silently, care evident in her ocean blue eyes. She gazed brokenly at Kara, wondering how this beautiful woman had the courage to even see her again.

"How could you...?" She trailed off, not exactly knowing what to ask. "Why would you come back? How could you even want to see me right now or ever? I'm the reason you're gone." She questioned while tears fall from her still puffy eyes.

"You looked so devastated when you left. I was worried about you." Kara was looking at her so tenderly that Lena couldn't stop the barrage of questions that left her lips next. 

"How could you just say that? How could you still care about me? How could you still treat me like a friend like I'm not the reason you're dead? How could you act like you're okay with everything that happened?" She threw question after question in frustration, chest squeezing painfully tight. She dropped down on the chair a few feet away from Kara and put her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"I'm not." Kara started, "Of course, I'm not okay. I left my family so suddenly, they didn't get a warning, I broke the promises I made. I won't be there to celebrate their birthdays, or every goal they would achieve. I won't be there when Alex marries the woman of her dreams and have kids. Or to see Nia grow up into an amazing woman. I'm going to miss a lot of things, and that breaks my heart.

"But you _are_ my friend. And I care about you. I know we haven't known each other that long but I do care. And I told you yesterday, I don't want to blame you anymore for what happened. I don't want you to be tormented by guilt forever. So I'll be here, and I will help support the weight you carry because I want you to be able to live your life free of that burden. I'm here for you for however long we have."

Kara paused and waited for Lena to say something, but when she didn't she continued, "It won't be easy, of course. It's gonna be a long road. But we all got to start somewhere. Right? It doesn't have to be right away but you have to forgive yourself, because I've already forgiven you." She wanted to reach out to give Lena a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, but she knew her fingers would just pass through. So she just conveyed her thoughts and feelings through her words. She sat back down and waited patiently for Lena to look up at her.

There was so much conviction in Kara's voice even when her eyes brimmed with tears. She was so intent to ingrain the things she'd said into Lena's mind, that the green-eyed woman just sat on the chair, crying silently, listening to every word of her friend's monologue. She didn't know what to say to that so she just put her fidgeting hands on her lap and nodded.

They sat there for what felt like hours, neither one of them uttering a single word, Kara stared at Lena, her dazzling blue eyes filled with so much earnestness, while the other woman pondered everything that was said to her. When her tears have finally subsided, she took a deep breath and nodded again in acceptance. "Okay."

Like Kara had said, it won't be as easy as sunshine and rainbows, but they have to start somewhere. _She_ has to start somewhere. It doesn't have to be right away like Kara said. It would take time, a long time. And someday, when she's ready, she'll be able to let go. One day, she'll get there.

_One day_.

But for now, Kara was there with her, to help carry the weight of the world on her shoulders, with her soft smiles and unwavering conviction. She didn't have to feel lonely, because she had a friend, away from the chaos of her busy outside life. Kara was there, until she finally passed on. No one knows when that will happen. For now, Kara was there, and that was enough.

It might be unconventional and bizarre to have a ghost for a friend, because ghosts were supposed to be scary, but at least this one is basically the personification of a golden retriever puppy. That thought actually brought a small smile to her lips.

While she mulled over her own thoughts, Kara continued staring at her, eyes roaming over every feature of her face. She took in her soft green eyes still sparkly from tears, her long, dark lashes, her impeccably-shaped eyebrows, her cute nose scrunched so subtly, her soft-looking lips that finally showed a hint of a smile, her sharp jaw that looked like it could cut glass, her pale skin, and the tiny mole placed millimeters shy of the middle of her neck.

She knew Lena was beautiful, she knew from the moment they'd met. Even when they were screaming at each other, she knew. But it was only now that she really looked, and she was truly mesmerized. Only now did she really see that not only was Lena beautiful, she was _exquisite_. She realized with a start that she had been staring for a long time, she only wished Lena hadn't noticed. When she cleared her throat she knew she was safe because it was only then it seemed, when Lena was finally broken out of her brooding.

* * *

They stayed in the living room for an unknown amount of time, watched a Disney movie upon Kara's suggestion, talked about things here and there, just hung out as friends do. When the first movie finished, they watched another, then another, because Kara thought it would lighten up Lena if only for a bit.

When they finally got sick of the movies, Lena gave Kara a tour of the house. As they walked to the kitchen for Lena to get a glass of water, Kara noticed the clock on the wall beside the fridge. "Hey you should change the batteries of this one." She said, pointing up at the clock.

When Lena just hummed, Kara walked over to the sink and saw it cluttered full with unwashed dishes that had her scrunching her nose and playfully chastised Lena for it. "It's so messy here. It's like a woman doesn't even live here." She said, giggling.

Lena rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips. " _Tita_ Wina's on vacation."

" _'Tita'_?" Kara asked in confusion, eyebrows crinkling.

"Yeah. It's Filipino for 'auntie'. She's our caretaker. She insisted I call her that since she's only a couple years younger than mom." Lena explained to which Kara only smiled and nodded in return.

Kara continued looking around, then suddenly gasped upon seeing a pile of take-out menus on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked in concern.

"Oh. Nothing. Just... You know what I really miss?" Lena shrugged. "Potstickers and pizza. Golly! I really miss those. What's your favorite food?"

_'Golly'_? Lena raised her left eyebrow, looking at Kara as if wondering what era she actually lived in. _Does anybody even say that nowadays?_ She thought. Then she turned to Kara, who was looking at her expectantly. She realized she'd gone silent for a beat, so shook her head slightly to clear her mind, then answered, "Kale."

Kara scrunched her nose in disgust upon hearing that. " _That's_ your favorite?! You actually _like_ rabbit food?" She asked loudly, as if she was scandalized by that fact and looked at Lena in disbelief.

"How dare you?" Lena rolled her eyes playfully but laughed softly at the blonde's antics. "Just so you know, I _do_ appreciate a greasy burger with chili cheese fries and indulge myself from time to time. But not all of us can eat junk all the time and maintain a body like that. " She said, gesturing vaguely to Kara's lean physique.

They spent the rest of the day like that. They talk and talk and talk, about anything and everything, exchanging playful banters, laughing at each other's antics, just enjoying each other's company. When it was getting late, Kara decided to go home to her own apartment, now that she was actually able to. She bid Lena goodbye, leaving her with a quiet ' _goodnight_ ' and _'sweet dreams_ '.

And Lena, for the first time in what felt like forever, went to bed with a heart full and a gentle smile.

* * *

The next day, she woke up feeling lighter and better than the day before. She was in a good mood and figured she deserved a relaxing bath so she walked eyes half-closed to her en suite bathroom and closed the door. She started taking off every article of clothing one by one facing the door and left them scattered messily on the floor. When she turned around, she jumped as she saw Kara sitting on the side of the tub with her feet inside of it, mouth agape and face flushed a violent shade of red.

" _Fuck!_ " Lena stuttered and scrambled to find a robe or towel to cover herself, taking a step every which way in her panic to do so, when she couldn't find any, she sat on the floor hurriedly and pressed her front to the outside of the tub to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" Lena whisper-yelled. "Were you creeping on me?!"

" _What?!_ No! I... No! I would never!" Kara stumbled through her words. She didn't mean to see that much skin, but she was absolutely stunned frozen when Lena started undressing, she couldn't get herself to look away. She felt an embarrassing heat flush its way from her neck up to her face, and rushed to apologize, "I'm sorry! I just..." She was at a loss for words, trying to get the image of Lena naked out of her mind. When she'd finally calmed her racing thoughts and heartbeat, she tried to lighten up the atmosphere by asking, "Why would you undress unabashedly when you know there's a ghost roaming around here?"

"Why would you 'ghost' around _here_ when you know people undress and bathe here?" Lena questioned back in a low voice, eyes glaring, left eyebrow raised in disapproval.

"Oh. Heh. Yeah. Right." Kara chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment, looking anywhere but at Lena.

"What are you doing back here anyway? I thought you'd stay at your apartment."

"Oh. Uh... yeah. Well, I did. But they left early this morning, probably to drop Nia off at school, and hadn't returned since, and I got so bored so I came here." Kara explained. She was slightly saddened knowing her sisters hadn't been home for hours now, her shoulders slumped and her lips subconsciously formed into a pout.

Lena smiled as she couldn't help but find that pout adorable, she forgot her state of undress. She let Kara sulk for a moment, but there was a question on her mind that has been nagging at her, and not even her nudity could stop the words from spilling from her mouth. "Do you have regrets?"

Kara's head snapped back up so fast to look at Lena. "Of course I do." She confessed quietly. "A lot actually. But mostly, I regret not setting aside enough time for myself and for my family. Recently, I was so caught up on working hard so that I could give Nia a great birthday that I failed to spend more time with them. If had known I had little time left, I would've done everything I wanted and made the most out of it."

Lena looked away in shame, for the nth time, she felt the weight of her guilt rear its head. But like always, Kara wouldn't let her drown in it and pulled her back up again. "Hey. There you go again." Kara said, gently chastising Lena, "Did you already forget what I told you?"

"Sorry. It's just... It's hard to just let go. There's always something to remind me of it." Lena admitted quietly. "How do you do it?"

Kara shrugged. "I uh... I mean I haven't accepted it fully. Of course the pain and regrets are still there. But then I would come to the conclusion, ' _that's that_ ', there's really nothing I could do except accept it. I could only hope now that Alex and Nia wouldn't let my death stop them from trying to live their lives the way they wanted to."

Lena mulled and let the words sink in. She hoped she would be able to let go sooner, because she started to like having Kara around, bizarreness and all, she didn't want her guilt to ruin every moment that she'd try to enjoy.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Kara watched her silently. She felt the heavy atmosphere that befell them, so she tried to rectify that, "So. I think this isn't the kind of conversation to be had when one of us is naked, don't you think?" She joked, a playful smirk on her lips.

Lena blushed a little in embarrassment, she realized where she'd taken that conversation. She looked everywhere but at Kara, "Right. Would you... Uhm... Do you mind...?" She asked while gesturing vaguely to the tub.

"Oh! No, of course not. I'll leave you to it. Uhm... I'll be downstairs." Kara said, trying hard not to glance down at Lena's chest. She gave her a small smile, stood up and stepped out, legs passing through the wall of the tub, then left the bathroom, walking through the closed door. Lena pressed her front even harder to the tub to cover herself more as Kara walked passed her. When she was sure she was alone, she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and snorted, slightly shaking her head at the awkwardness of that whole encounter.

* * *

When Lena emerged from the bathroom, she went downstairs and found Kara splayed on her stomach on the couch, staring intently at the fancy chessboard on the coffee table. "You okay? Did the chessboard do something to offend you?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Kara glared at her playfully and pouted which had Lena giggling softly. "So I'm guessing all those trophies are from chess competitions, then?" She asked, pointing to the trophy case, a little obscured by the staircase.

"Not all," Lena responded as she sat on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch Kara was splayed on. "Some of them are from fencing competitions."

"Fencing?!" Kara asked, surprise and amazement evident on her face. She attempted to push up her body so she could look at Lena properly, but her arm suddenly passed through the cushions, causing her to faceplant on the couch with an _oof!_ Lena erupted in laughter, throwing her head back as she did. When Kara finally got her bearings and managed to sit properly, she returned to glaring and pouting at Lena. "I was gonna say you're awesome, but now I'm not gonna anymore," Kara said, hand covering her face that was flushed red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" Lena knows she shouldn't laugh but she couldn't stop. It went on for a few minutes until Kara joined in. She was so busy laughing, nose scrunched and eyes tearing up, that she failed to notice the adoring look Kara was giving her. When her laughter subsided and she'd managed to catch her breaths, she explained, "Yeah. I almost made the Olympics. But I chose to focus on my studies, because I wanted to finish my master's and start my Ph.D. immediately."

"Ph.D.?! How old are you?" Kara couldn't stop herself from asking.

Lena narrowed her eyes at her and smirked, "You know? They say it's rude to ask a woman's age." She said with another eyebrow raise.

And boy, do that eyebrow-raise thing do things to Kara's heart. _What?!_ She stared dumbly for a beat when she realized where her mind has gone to. Where the hell did that come from? She cleared her throat, trying to play it off as a scoff then rolled her eyes in feigned exasperation. "Should it count when I'm a woman, too? Or is that not obvious?" She said back, laughing lightly. "But seriously, though, I'm just really curious 'cause you look around my age."

"Fine. If you really must know, I'm 26."

"What?! 26 and a Ph.D.?" Kara was dumbfounded to say the least.

"Actually..." Lena hesitated for a second, "I have two. By 23."

" _What?!_ Oh my god! I'm talking to an actual genius." Kara was struck dumb even more, she'd gone silent for a long time Lena was worried she'd sent her off to somewhere else, like a different plane of existence.

"Kara? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just. _Wow!_ That's amazing, Lena! Really!" Kara breathed. Just when she thought there was nothing else that could shock her, Lena went and surprised her even more.

Lena blushed at the compliment. There have only been a few people who had really expressed their pride and astonishment of her achievements, and it wasn't even a handful. Namely, it was her mom, Sam, Jess, and _Tita_ Wina. But now there's Kara, too. She can't help but feel pride and joy bloom in her heart as she smiled gratefully at her companion.

"Thank you, darling." She froze and her eyes widened the moment she realized the term of endearment that left her lips. _Why the_ fuck _are you like that?!_ She mentally chastised herself, because, over the course of her budding friendship with Kara, she'd managed to make their interactions awkward or stilted at almost every turn. She blushed even more and hoped that Kara never noticed any of it.

But Kara did, she just chose to brush it off as something Lena says constantly, maybe out of habit, kind of like how British people would constantly say _'love'_ when addressing someone. Thinking about it now, she did notice that when Lena talked, especially when she was excited or furious, an accent would slip occasionally. _Was that Irish?_ But all of that didn't stop her heart from beating wildly in her chest. _How is it possible for a ghost's heart to beat this fast?_ She thought to herself, groaning internally.

She was buried in her thoughts with a crinkle between her eyebrows while Lena was equally lost in her own inner turmoil.

It was Kara who managed to shake herself out of her thoughts first. Though her mind went back to Lena's achievements, because she really was intrigued by everything the woman had accomplished. So she decided to circle back to that. "So, what did you major in? I'll assume at least one of your majors would be in the scientific field?"

"Yeah. I double-majored in Biochemistry and Computer Science, got a master's in Business, and Ph.D.s in Physics and Math." Lena enumerated, ticking off each item on her fingers.

Kara's mouth gaped so wide, Lena was worried that an insect might fly in. When she'd finally managed to reign in her absolute astonishment, she let out a low whistle, "Why do I even ask?"

A giggle was the only thing Lena could reply with. She didn't exactly know how to respond, afraid she'd say the wrong thing again and make the atmosphere awkward again. But Kara wasn't done with her line of questioning. At least one of them can talk normally. "Wait. How come you never pursued something related to all that you've accomplished? I remember you said you're a fashion stylist?"

_There it is._ Lena thought. This was the one question she was kind of dreading. Because to answer that is to also explain what happened in the past. She can only hope now that Kara would never change the way she saw her. "Uhm... Have you heard of _LexCorp_?" She asked nervously, her voice barely audible, eyes fixated on the chessboard.

"Uh... Yeah. I mean I've heard about what happened. How their CEO descended to madness and caused a massive explosion, killed himself along with half of the entire workforce." Kara carefully elaborated. She knew she might have asked the wrong question when she felt the air was suddenly filled with tension.

"Yeah? Well that CEO? He was my brother." Lena started to explain. This was one of the things that haunt her thoughts ever so often, constantly wondering how someone so sweet and caring grew up to be abusive and maniacal.

She chanced a glance at Kara to see her reaction, but the other woman remained impassive, so she carried on, "I was supposed to join the company and work with him. I _was_ going to work in the scientific field. But after what he did, I couldn't. I felt like I couldn't get associated with a criminal. He was mom's golden child but after what happened, even mom felt so ashamed she encouraged me to use my birth mom's last name, just so I wouldn't get fire for what Lex did."

She paused to take a breath then continued, "But I didn't want to change my name, because the Luthors gave me so much, everything I could've ever needed. So I kept the name and just tried my hardest to make a name for myself away from Lex. That's why I just pursued a different field. I've always loved the arts and design. That's how I ended up going to design school.

"But still, some people would lump me with him, saying I was just biding time, that I would just end up exactly like him. After what Lex had done, no one had wanted to get close to a Luthor, not even touch them with a ten-foot pole. I wouldn't even be surprised if you thought the same,now that you know I'm a Luthor."

There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, she thought her bastard of a brother deserved none of her tears.

Kara listened intently to every word Lena said. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected someone so kind be burdened by so much. She couldn't even imagine what Lena has been through. She couldn't use her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze so she used her words instead. "Hey. If you feel guilty for what he's done, _don't_. So what if you're a Luthor? It's just a name. And like you said, you want to make a name for yourself, isn't that what you've already done? I already knew who you were since finding out it was you I talked rudely to on that call."

But Lena only gave her an incredulous look, so she shrugged and went on, "People should be judged for their own merits, not for what their family did. So, no. I don't believe you are anything like him. I know we've only met, but I'm a pretty great judge of character. And everything I've seen of you so far, they tell me everything I need to know."

"And what is that?" Lena asked, still finding it hard to believe that someone like Kara could ever exist.

"You are a brilliant, kind-hearted, _beautiful_ soul," Kara said, smiling so genuinely, Lena felt her heart bursting with joy, all she could do was smile shyly in return.

"Thank you," Lena whispered, letting her tears run down her cheeks freely. She laughed wetly at how she'd managed to create yet another tension-filled bubble to trap Kara and herself in. _Was that the Luthor genes shining through?_ At least Kara always knew how to bring it back to light and easy.She really was sunshine personified. "I'm sorry. I don't know how I manage to always turn our conversations from happy to awkward in a snap."

Kara just laughed lightly back at her. "It's okay. It looked like you needed to let it all out. I'm glad you're comfortable enough with me to tell me all of that."

"Thank you for listening." Lena breathed out.

"Anytime. I'll be here if you need someone." Kara said with a wink. "By the way, _'birth mom'_?"

"Oh. You caught that, huh? Yeah. The Luthors adopted me when I was four." Lena shared, told Kara she was born in Ireland, about her birth mom drowning, that Lionel was her biological father, how worried she was that Lillian would despise her because she was a fruit of infidelity, which to her surprise, the opposite happened.

Then it was Kara's turn to tell her about her own adoption, how her parents died in a house fire, the Danvers family taking her in, her adoptive dad, Jeremiah's death so soon after, how she and Alex never got along at first, about Nia being left as an infant on Eliza's doorstep, so on and so forth.

After talking so much for so long, neither running out of things to talk about, they decided to rest their mouths for a while as Lena challenged Kara to a game of chess.

"So. You play?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where the fun and fluff starts. 😉
> 
> Enjoy!😁

They spent the next however many days cooped up in Lena's home, simply hanging out with each other, playing chess, and talking about anything that crossed their minds. They tried to keep their conversations light, but there were still times when those conversations would become heavy and tension-filled. Luckily, Kara always knew how to bring them back to easy, and she'd never let Lena go to sleep upset. She'd go above and beyond to make her laugh with silly jokes and just her simple goofiness before she went home.

When Lena woke up the next morning at the break of dawn, she wasn't expecting to have company. Surprised was an understatement of how she felt when she woke up to find Kara sitting on the chair by the foot of her bed, lounging while staring up at the ceiling, blowing raspberries with her lips. She was disoriented from a peaceful night of sleep that she was startled awake upon seeing her there. She sat up hurriedly, scared for a moment as her heart beat rapidly.

Upon hearing her gasp, Kara immediately stood up and rushed to calm her down, "Woah. Hey. Relax. It's me."

"Kara!" Lena breathed, "Damn. You scared me." Her hand was on her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Kara looked at her apologetically, "What are you doing here so early, anyway?"

"Oh. Uhm... When I went home last night, no one was there. I waited 'til this morning but they didn't come home. And I got bored. Again." Kara answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Lena must think she has a short attention span. But then again, 'hours' wasn't exactly short. They descended into a bout of comfortable silence, enjoying the serenity of the early hour when they were suddenly startled by a loud sound.

_"Gorgeous."_   
  


A sudden voice, a child's, sounded so loudly it disrupted the tranquil stillness of the morning. The sound was almost deafening they both almost jumped out of their skins.

"For fuck's sake!" Lena exclaimed loudly as her heartbeat thundered against her ribcage again.

"You okay?" Kara breathily asked in concern, but she was giggling, her own hand on her chest.

"Honestly, I love Taylor Swift, but it's too fucking early to blast pop music that loud!" Lena was almost shouting over the loud music playing from her neighbor's house. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt an oncoming headache caused by the blaring sound.

Kara wasn't faring any better. Luckily, the music was turned down to a level that they could talk in normal volumes, but something from Lena's statement caught her attention, and her mind refused to stray from it. "You love Taylor Swift?" She asked, a small, gentle smile curling on her lips.

Lena looked up at her, one eyebrow raised and a perplexed look on her face. "That's what you got from that?" She inquired but Kara was silent for a few seconds, a faraway look in her eyes, the gentle smile still on her lips. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just... You kind of reminded me of Nia. She loves Taylor Swift, would sing her songs all day." Kara explained.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She prefers it if I sing her _'Lover'_ instead of actual lullabies before she goes to sleep." Kara elaborated further, laughing softly. She walked over to the side of Lena's bed and sat down on the edge as she said, "You know? You kind of have a resemblance with her. Just a tiny bit."

"With Taylor?" Lena asked, eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and disbelief.

Kara chuckled softly before she said, "No, silly. With Nia. Your skin, your hair, and _just_ a little right here." As she said the last part, she reached out her hand to Lena's face, index finger pointed as she attempted to boop Lena's nose. Her entire hand went through though before she pulled back.

An eye roll was what Lena gave back, coupled with a soft chuckle. She ducked down her head a little as she looked at Kara through her eyelashes. Just when they've started to settle in the silence, another song blasted that had their shoulders jumping again as Lena cursed loudly and Kara full-on belly laughed.

* * *

Kara stayed with Lena for a few hours before she left in the afternoon to go to her apartment. After she found it still empty of any trace of her sisters, she walked back to Lena's house. When she arrived, it was almost dark, the house seemed empty, and the neighbor was still blasting Taylor Swift songs to an almost deafening level. That person must have put Taylor's entire discography on.

She looked everywhere for Lena on the first floor, when she found no sign of her there, she went upstairs. The inside of Lena's room can be seen from the second-floor landing. So upon stepping onto that spot, Kara saw Lena's love for Taylor Swift be proven as she saw her dancing and singing loudly, if a bit off-key to _"Paper Rings"_. She walked over with silent, careful footsteps, as if Lena could hear them over the blaring music. She leaned on the doorframe and sucked her lips between her teeth, trying not let out a giggle, while she watched Lena adoringly.

Kara saw the exact moment Lena's face turn a violent shade of red once she turned around. A loud groan escaped Lena's mouth as she walked over to her bed and decided to bury herself under the covers to try and hide her embarrassment. She was incredibly mortified about the fact that Kara must have seen everything, that she wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

Kara let out the giggle she had been holding the exact same time the music was cut off. The sudden silence amplified both the sound of Kara's laugh and Lena's embarrassment, that she couldn't do anything but groan even louder. "Oh god!" She almost felt like crying, felt like she couldn't ever face Kara again.

"Hey," Kara said softly to get Lena's attention. She would poke the woman's shoulder if she could, just so to get Lena to look at her.

But Lena only groaned again. "No." She grunted, sounding almost petulant. She tried to bury herself deeper into the mattress but there really wasn't anywhere for her to hide.

Kara waited patiently for her to poke her head out of the covers but Lena refused to show herself. "Lena." She whispered, but the raven-haired woman wouldn't budge. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pushed to a pout. So, with a tiny case of déjà vu, she decided to invade the embarrassed woman's personal space and poked her head through the sheets and whispered again, "Lena. Look at me, please."

The sudden closeness of Kara's voice was what got Lena to finally crack one eye open to take a peek. She wasn't expecting to see Kara's face hovering only inches away from hers, so both of her eyes opened wide in surprise. She tried to press her head deeper into the pillow to add if only millimeters between their faces. She stared dumbly at Kara, not exactly knowing what to do.

However, that was the moment she really got to see every little detail of Kara's face, the tiny gold speckles in her blue eyes almost obscured by her glasses, the freckles scattered over her nose and rosy cheeks, the soft-looking pink lips curved into a gentle smile. She offered a gentle smile of her own, her embarrassment prior seemingly forgotten the moment she saw Kara looking back at her sweetly.

"Hi." She whispered, trying not to disrupt this bubble of serenity they were currently in. She was at a loss for words, the moment so intimate it caused her to subconsciously bite her lower lip.

"Hey," Kara replied just as softly. While Lena was appraising her, she was doing the exact same thing, for the second time, at an incredibly closer distance this time. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Lena biting her lower lip. _Oh god. Now a lip-bite!_ Her brain supplied unnecessarily.

_Can a ghost die again? Because I'm pretty sure I just did. Golly!_

They stayed like that for a few too many beats, Kara hovering over her, head through the covers, while Lena laid calm on the bed, both their hearts beating rapidly, and unbeknownst to each other, both wishing they could pull the other's face to taste the other's lips.

After a few more moments, Kara finally pulled away, pushed herself up as she moved over to the side of the bed. Lena finally lifted the covers off of herself as she sat up. They basked in the intimate ambience a little longer until Lena finally spoke up and broke the silence.

"So. I just remembered, you said something yesterday." Lena said.

"What?"

"About, you know, regrets and all. About how you wished you'd set aside enough time for yourself?"

"What about it?" Kara asked, not sure was going through Lena's mind. She hoped whatever it was Lena was thinking wasn't another self-deprecating thought, though she's already prepared another one of her hope speeches.

"I just thought, I was actually thinking the same thing, right before I... uhm, bumped into you," Lena said, a hint of awkwardness coloring her tone. She cleared her throat before she continued, I was just thinking I wish I had more time for myself."

She looked over at Kara, smiling, seeming like a light bulb just lit on the top of her head.

"Why not?" Lena questioned, which only had Kara staring at her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Upon seeing Kara's facial expression, Lena elaborated further on the idea going through her mind, "We don't have anything else to do, we haven't gone anywhere since we went to your apartment. Why don't we go somewhere and make the most of our time?"

They hadn't gone somewhere together again since she accompanied Kara to her apartment. They've been cooped up here for days, she figured they go somewhere and do something fun.

"Where?" Kara asked, a little inquisitive.

"Come on."

* * *

Kara followed blindly as Lena continued to walk wherever it was they were going. She had asked where Lena was taking her repeatedly, only to get the same answer over and over again, "You'll see. You just need to be a little more patient, because we're almost there."

'There' turned out to be the amusement park by the beach. It was after dark when they got there, and the carnival was bustling with life as colorful lights lit up the entire place, and the park visitors went every which way with wide smiles on their faces. There were food stalls everywhere they looked, souvenir shops stood by the park entrance, and screams of both delight and terror came from almost every ride.

They stood by the entrance for a few moments, taking everything in. Lena glanced at Kara and saw her face lit up with excitement. That should be proof enough that she made the right decision to come here, but she thought it couldn't hurt to ask, so she did. "So? What do you think?" She asked, an expectant look on her face.

Kara looked back at her with what looked like mischief in her eyes coupled with a smirk on her lips as she threw back her own question. "What do I think?" She asked, feigning contemplation, "I _think_ we should go ride _all_ the rides we can!" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh. Game on!" Lena replied, exuding determination with an eyebrow raised.

They did ride all the rides they could, starting with the child-friendly ones. Then they went to ride the rollercoaster. They were both excited as they took their seats and buckled in, and that excitement bled on for a few minutes, laughing and screaming at how equally exhilarating and terrifying the ride was as it threw their head in every direction. For a few minutes, it was fun until Lena starts to feel queasy from motion sickness. She felt like throwing up, and Kara was laughing a little at her while also looking at her in concern. She had a white-knuckled grip on the handles, as if hanging on for dear life, which in this case, meant literally.

Luckily, she managed to make it through the ride without throwing up. Once they've exited the ride, though, Lena sprinted to the restrooms that fortunately weren't too far. Good thing the park planners thought it would be best to put restrooms near each ride. She spent a few minutes inside, walked out only to run back inside to throw up again. When she was sure she wasn't going to vomit again, she walked out only to see Kara laughing at her for almost not making it through the entire ride.

"That was close, Lena!" She said as she giggled, earning a glare from a still paler than normal Lena.

But Lena, ever a competitive one, made her way to the _'Frisbee'_ ride, or whatever else it was called. She would've dragged Kara there physically if she could. "Alright. Let's see if you're made of steel, then. Shall we?" She challenged as she gesture to the ride.

Kara chuckled as she puffed out her chest playfully, fully certain that she'd survive the ride without a hitch. "I've got this." She said confidently.

Once they've made it to the ride itself, they picked their seats and buckled up. There weren't that many people around anymore given the almost late hour. And same as before, the two women laughed and shrieked as the ride rose higher. Everything started out well, but after a few minutes, it was Kara's turn to be hit with motion sickness, as she felt her stomach churn in knots, _Can ghosts throw up?_ the only thought that ran in circles through her mind.

While Kara was intent on holding in and holding on, Lena let out her revenge laugh upon seeing her companion almost green with sickness. _Oh, how the tables have turned!_

The ride went on for a few more minutes, Kara desperately willing it to end so she could put her feet on the ground. As it ended, she hurriedly unbuckled the seat belts and sprinted out to the exit to go to the restroom. When she walked out, Lena was still laughing almost hysterically as she said, " _'You got this'_ , huh? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

Kara threw her a glare and a pout, but seeing Lena looking so carefree brought a light feeling to her chest, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread on her lips.

They saved the best for last as they made their way to the Ferris wheel. They got into the carriage and sat beside each other. Once they were settled, the ride slowly started to spin, bringing them up then back down. They basked in the comfortable silence as the ride droned on. After a few rounds, Kara spoke up softly, breaking the silence. "This was fun, Lena. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lena replied. She was about to say more but she was interrupted, startled by a loud _bang!_ She was scared for a moment until she realized the sound came from the fireworks display that started. She huffed a soft laugh as she felt herself relax. Kara let out a soft laugh of her own at the constantly repeated moments of them getting startled by loud sounds.

The ride halted from its motions with their carriage conveniently settled at the top as the pyro-musical display continued. People from everywhere in the park let out different sounds of awe as the fireworks lit up the night sky in explosions of colors. It was something that should have captured everyone's attention. However, Kara's was caught by something else. She gazed at Lena as she watched every spark of color be reflected in her eyes, and Kara couldn't help but be mesmerized by every burst of color that lit up Lena's face beautifully.

She knows she shouldn't indulge herself with feelings like these, knows she shouldn't let her heart feel anything more than platonic for Lena. She knows. But it seemed nothing could stop her heart from falling for this kind-hearted, beautiful woman, who finally looked unburdened and carefree as she watched the pyrotechnics with bright eyes and a huge smile on her lips.

Lena turned to look at Kara and saw her gazing back at her adoringly, lips curved into a gentle smile. The look she saw on Kara's face was something she couldn't exactly decipher, but it made her heart flutter and her face flush with heat she could only hope wasn't obvious as colors continued to explode around them. She decided to shove that entire thought into her tiny boxes for later and looked away from Kara as she continued to watch the fireworks.

The pyro-musical show lasted for several minutes. They watched on in silence, the sounds of the explosions that concealed the thrum of their heartbeats, along with the excitement of people from below on the ground the only ones they could hear. After the last shell of the fireworks popped, the Ferris wheel carried on with its rounding motions slowly, stopping every few seconds to let people off. Then it was their turn. As they got to the ground, they alighted the carriage and walked over the exit.

They walked over to a sitting area and settled down for a while, quietly watching as people walked over to the park exits. They sat in silence, enjoying the cool summer breeze of the night, hearts feeling light and full. However, there was a thought that suddenly crossed Kara's mind, as she remembered something Lena told her, how the woman promised she'd help her family in any way she could. Her pensiveness must have shown on her face for it was then that Lena broke the bubble of comfortable silence.

"Hey. You okay?" Lena asked in a soft voice. Concern etched on her face.

"Yeah," Kara answered. Though there was a question she wasn't exactly sure how to voice. _Would it be okay if I asked?_ She wondered.

"Hey," Lena prodded gently as she realized she had gone silent again. "What is it?" She asked when she saw Kara nibbling her lip while deep in thought.

"It's just... Uhm... I just thought, maybe Nia would've liked it here." Kara admitted in a barely audible voice as she looked around the park again. There were only a few people left roaming around as the night wore on. Then she turned to look at Lena, gathered enough courage, and voice out the question she'd been wanting to ask since it crossed her mind. "Uhm... There something I want to ask you but I'm... Uhm..." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Would you mind if I asked you to take her here?" She was too shy to look directly at Lena once she finally got the question out.

"No. Of course, I wouldn't mind. I promised you I'd help your family in any way I can. I'd love to take them here." Lena replied earnestly, ducking her head a bit to get Kara to look at her.

"Really?" Kara looked at her, awestruck. She beamed brightly when Lena nodded her head. She was overwhelmed at the thought that one of the promises she made to her sister could be fulfilled, even if it wasn't by her. She gazed at Lena gratefully as her eyes teared up. "Thank you, Lena. So much!" She breathed as tears of joy finally fell from her eyes.

Lena let her bask in her genuine happiness for a moment, a beaming smile on her own face as Kara seemed to glow from ecstasy. "By the way, when is Nia's birthday?" She asked, her smile never faltering.

"Oh. It's on August 26th."

"It's set, then. I'll uhm... I think I should meet with Alex first to talk about it. No, wait. What would she think when she found out I...? Or maybe I should just send them tickets? Don't worry, I'll make them VIP ones—" Lena rambled, suddenly uncertain and nervous about meeting with Alex, unsure if the woman would even accept her gift, until Kara cut her off to calm her down.

"Lena! Relax. It's gonna be okay. If you're really uncomfortable with meeting Alex, then go ahead and just mail the tickets, anything you're comfortable with. Really. You already went above and beyond just so you could give my gift to Nia. You should know I'll forever be grateful for that, for you." Kara stated as she conveyed her gratitude sincerely.

They sat for a while longer on the park bench as the night wore on, watching as the park emptied gradually, and the lights went out one by one. When the temperature dropped slightly, they finally decided to leave the park, as Kara said she'd walk Lena home.

They were both silent the entire walk home, as they simply reveled in the peacefulness of the almost empty streets. When they arrived at Lena's house, they both felt reluctant to part ways, neither wanting the night to end just yet. They stood by the front door for a while, gently gazing and smiling at each other.

"I had a great time tonight, Lena. Thank you." Kara said softly, not wanting to disrupt the tranquility of the moment.

Lena's smile widened as her eyes seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight, "I did, too. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied shyly as she hesitantly opened the door. "It's getting late. I should go inside. Goodnight, Kara. Have a safe walk home."

Kara chuckled at that, "I think there's no risk of me running into trouble." Lena looked expectantly, urging her to elaborate further. She shrugged and said, "You're the only one who sees me. Goodnight, Lena."

She stayed standing by the front door, waiting for Lena to lock up for the night, wanting to make sure she's safe.Lena stepped into the foyer and turned around to close the door as slowly as she can, wanting to savor every second she could still see Kara. She had just pushed the door gently closed, the mechanism clicking softly as she turned the locks, when she jumped slightly as Kara decided to poke her head through the door, mischievously smiling at her.

She was utterly stunned by the suddenness of the action, that she was at a loss for words. Kara's face was only inches away from hers, and she saw the blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment of Kara glancing down at her lips for a split second. Her heart rate picked up a bit as she did the same. But Kara's smile never faltered even when Lena broke the silence to ask, " Uhm... What are you doing?" Her lips were curved in a gentle smile of its own.

"Uh... Nothing. Just making sure you're really going to bed now since it's late." Kara was grinning as her eyes roamed everywhere on Lena's face. "I'll go now. Sweet dreams, Lena."

Lena stayed for a few more seconds standing by the door as she pondered what just happened. She bit her lip as she shook her head lightly, feeling giddy at Kara's dorkiness, the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips never disappearing as she went upstairs, even when she climbed into bed and finally succumbed into a dreamless slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Here's chapter 6.
> 
> Some good news, some bad news, but we'll get to the happy ending eventually.
> 
> Happy reading.

After walking Lena home, Kara opted to enjoy the quiet night by walking around the streets aimlessly. She was abuzz with so much energy and exhilaration from her night out with Lena that she never thought she would experience again. She continued her leisurely walk until she lost track of time, then again, with her current state of existence, time is a concept she didn't really worry or care about anymore.  
  
  


When she caught a glimpse of the first rays of the sunrise, she decided to walk the way she normally did when she'd walk to and from the taxi company terminal. She even stopped for a minute at the bakery where she used to buy doughnuts and bagels from. Then she walked the rest of the way to her apartment. Upon her arrival, she saw Alex seated at the dining table, drinking her usual cup of black coffee.   
  
  


"Alex! Thank goodness you guys are finally back!" She said excitedly. She walked over to her usual seat and sat down across from Alex, the chairs always left pulled out from the table and never pushed back in.   
  
  


She studied her sister for a moment, who was well-occupied with her phone and her laptop set on the table. _She must have found work already._ Kara thought to herself. There were so many things left unsaid, but there was only one thing that she thought she needed to do. She ducked her head as she felt her eyes brim with tears. "I'm sorry, Alex." She whispered brokenly.  
  
  


Her tears had now freely run down her cheeks as she felt the pain of her guilt and regret take to the forefront of her mind. When Lena would let herself be drowned by penitence, Kara would always attempt to alleviate some of the weight of it from her shoulders through her words. But now, though, she didn't have anyone by her side to do the same for her. If Lena was here, she wouldn't feel as heavy as she currently did. Because Lena, she didn't even need to talk. To Kara, her presence alone would have been enough to bring her calm, ease the pain if only for a little bit, but she wasn't there.  
  
  
  


She sniffled, taking a deep breath before she continued, "I'm _so_ sorry. You were right. I worked too much that I didn't get to spend enough time with you and Nia. And now we wouldn't get to anymore because I'm gone, and I'm so sorry."  
  
  


She was going to say more but, just then, Nia showed up and walked over to where they were, climbed onto her seat. The sorrow was evident on her face through her tear-filled eyes and lips that were pushed to a pout. It broke Kara's heart even more because she knew she was the one who put that sadness on her usually bright and happy face. She almost sobbed, but then Nia spoke up, cutting her off.   
  
  


"Alex. When are we gonna visit Kara again?" Nia asked, sniffling as she looked up at Alex with hopeful eyes.  
  
  


"I'm sorry, Nia. We can't today. I have a lot of important things to do." Alex replied softly as she looked at her little sister apologetically.  
  
  


Kara interjected a reply of her own as Nia sat sulking in her seat, "Alex. Please."  
  
  


"But I miss Kara."  
  
  


"I miss you, too, Nia." Kara's eyes let go of more tears as she heard her little sister's confession. She was about to whisper another inaudible apology, this time directed to Nia, when Alex said something that caught her attention.

  
  


"I know, baby. I miss her, too. But I have a lot of things to take care of today. I have a lot of people to talk to, people that could help us pay for the bills. I promise, as soon as I'm done, we'll go to the hospital to visit Kara."   
  
  


The moment the word 'hospital' left Alex's mouth, Kara's head perked up. "Hospital?" She whispered, unbelieving of the possibility just yet, and as if her sisters would hear her asking the questions. "You mean, I'm not dead?"  
  
  


_Oh my god! I'm alive._ She was immediately lost in her thoughts of mixed excitement and trepidation after she heard Nia reply a soft _'okay'_. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do next. Should she wait until her sisters could go to the hospital so she could follow? Should she tell Lena?   
  
  


_Oh god! Lena!_ When her only friend slash companion since the accident crossed her mind, it was what made her decision to go to Lena immediately and tell her the news. She got up and ran out of her apartment quickly, heart beating rapidly with elation. She ran and ran and ran, motivated to get to her destination as fast as possible, until she finally made it to Lena's house.  
  
  


"Lena!" She called out excitedly as she stepped foot into the foyer, still out of breath from almost sprinting all the way from her loft.  
  
  


Lena, who was up in her room, ran downstairs instantly upon hearing Kara's voice. She didn't exactly know what to feel at her friend's sudden appearance. She felt a bit nervous, because they had a great time last night, but when she didn't see Kara the moment she woke up, she thought... She didn't exactly know what to think. So she also felt a bit relieved to see her friend here again.  
  
  


"Kara? Why are you panting? Is something wrong?" She questioned in concern.  
  
  


But Kara completely disregarded every question that was thrown her way, she had so much energy buzzing through her she didn't know what to do with, in her current state of elation. Instead of answering Lena's inquiries, she chose to blurt out the good news, unwilling to wait any longer. "Lena! I'm not dead!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and a beaming smile.  
  
  


However, Lena looked at her with a slight frown, her own eyes almost doubtful and a bit pitiful. "Kara. Are we back to being in denial about this? I thought you said you've already accepted your death?" She asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice. She was skeptical of the information she had gotten out of Kara, but her blue eyes were filled with so much hope and glee that what she said didn't even deter Kara of her current buzz.  
  
  
  


"No! I'm alive! When I got home this morning, I saw Alex and Nia, she wanted to visit me, I thought she meant to visit my grave. But Alex said they couldn't because she had things to take care of so they could pay my hospital bills. I'm at the hospital! Lena! I'm not dead!" She rambled rapidly, almost not breathing in her impatience to get it all out and let Lena know of the news she'd heard this morning.  
  
  


Upon hearing Kara's explanation, Lena's entire face lit up as her feelings of apprehension and skepticism were replaced by her own sense of excitement, her sea-green eyes bright, sparkling with genuine happiness.  
  
  


"What are we standing here and waiting for, then? Come on! Let's go!" Lena would have dragged her physically if she could to get her to move. They ran out of the house like crazed people, with the sole purpose of getting to the hospital, in a flash if they can.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When they arrived at National City General Hospital, it took them quite a while to find the room Kara was in. They suspected her body could only be confined in the Intensive Care Unit since that's where coma patients were usually kept and treated in. With the hospital being quite large, they'd had to walk through several maze-like halls, following the signages until they found the ICU. However, they didn't find Kara's body there, so they started searching the wards and private rooms as Kara presumed regular rooms might be cheaper than the ones in the ICU.  
  
  


They found the right room on the sixth floor, the door wide open while a nurse did her rounds. They stood by the door and watched the nurse do her job, checking Kara's vitals for any changes. Once the nurse left, they hurriedly entered the room before the door closed and immediately walked closer towards the bed. Kara stood stock-still and fidgeted with her fingers as she looked over her bedridden self attached to a life-support machine, at a loss for words at the nervousness that currently overpowers her excitement at seeing the proof that she's still alive.  
  
  


Lena, on the other hand, could not contain her own excitement. "Oh my god! It's really you, Kara! You're really alive!" She exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with genuine happiness for her friend. But Kara remained silent, still with a hint of both disbelief and worry visible on her face, so Lena urged gently, "What are you waiting for? Merge with your body now, so you can finally wake up."  
  
  


Kara finally smiled and looked at Lena with nervous yet hopeful eyes. She walked closer to the bed and sat down slowly, as if trying not to jostle the bed too much. She then laid down as carefully as possible, trying to align herself perfectly with her physical body. Lena watched with a hopeful, excited smile on her lips as Kara wriggled repeatedly to try to make her two selves merge. However, no matter how much wriggling and squirming she did, it seemed that her physical self refused to be reunited with her soul. She sat up, looked solemnly at Lena, "It's not working."  
  
  


Lena's hopeful smile never faltered, though. "Just try again. You can do it." She urged gently. "Think of all the things you want to come back to, all the things you still want to do. Think of Alex and Nia, you'll get to be with them again. You'll get to hug them again."  
  
  


Kara sat in silence as she pondered everything Lena was telling her. She can't help but smile as she heard Lena say, "You can make it up to them. And I promise, once you get back to your body, we'll repeat everything we did, we'll go to the amusement park again."   
  
  


"Want to know the first thing I want to do the moment I wake up?" Kara asked.  
  
  


"What?"  
  
  


Instead of saying her answer out loud, Kara slowly raised her hand close to Lena's face and attempted to boop her nose. Of all the things one could possibly want to do after waking up from a coma, she never expected nose boops would be on that list. That made Lena laugh softly. "Fine. Tell you what. If you successfully get back to your body, you can boop my nose all you want, to your heart's content." She proposed with a raised eyebrow which made Kara giggle.  
  
  
  


When Kara didn't say anything, Lena urged again gently, "Go on Kara. You can do it. I'll be right here."  
  
  


Kara gazed at Lena for a moment, her eyes full of adoration, knowing she wouldn't have even made it here if not for her, so she voiced out just what she was thinking, "Thank you, Lena. For everything. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."   
  
  


She took a deep breath then laid down slowly. She did the same thing she did the first time, only this time, more gentle, more relaxed. She closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths as she attempted to merge her two selves for the second time.   
  
  
  


Lena watched in silence. Though she was smiling, she was too afraid to even move, in fear of disrupting the serenity of the moment, worried that even one twitch of her finger could break Kara's concentration. She was anxious as she waited, hoping that Kara's second attempt would finally work.  
  
  


As she looked on, the smile on her face grew bigger by the second as she saw Kara's two selves seemed to finally line up. Kara took one, two, three more deep, even breaths, until finally, there was only one body, _one_ Kara. She waited with bated breath for Kara to finally open her eyes, and when she did, Lena could no longer contain her happiness, barely stopping herself from loudly squealing in delight. "Oh my god! Kara! You did it!"  
  
  


Kara blinked her eyes slowly as she regained consciousness, still trying to fathom if her being back in her body was actually real. Lena was still standing beside the bed, a big smile on her face as she asked questions in rapid-fire, "How are you feeling, Kara? Do you need me to call a doctor?"  
  
  


She waited for Kara to answer, for her to say anything but she didn't. She only looked over at Lena and stared searchingly. A few too many beats passed and Kara still didn't utter a single word, which made Lena tilt her head in wonder why her friend wasn't responding, not even with a hum or a grunt.

Just as Lena was about to open her mouth to say something more, the door to the room opened. She turned around to see Alex and Nia walk into the room. It was only then did Kara say something as she called out Alex's name. 

"Alex." Kara said softly, voice hoarse from disuse.

Upon hearing her name, Alex stiffened for a second, wondering if she actually heard right, if Kara actually called her name. Nia on the other hand, called out Kara's name softly before saying it again louder, her excitement at seeing her sister finally awake bleeding out of her tiny self. 

Nia ran over to Kara's bed with Alex close behind, Lena walked over to the two to greet them. However, as they crossed paths, the two sisters passed clean through to her, leaving Lena stumped, speechless. The event had shocked her extremely, not even noticing Alex had called for the doctor, who walked right through her as well, followed by a nurse.

She was completely paralyzed, stuck standing by the door, as she remembered the random unexplainable events from after she had woken up from the hospital after the accident. Walking out of there unscathed, all the clocks she had at home not moving, the phone call in which her mom didn't hear her, it was then she realized that, like Kara, she was also stuck. In place or in time or both, she wasn't sure.

She was reeling at the cognizance that she had forgotten about everything around her, all the hopes and joy she had for Kara completely lost. And as the tears rolled down her face, she didn't even notice Kara glancing repeatedly at the spot she was standing on, hoping to see her there. 

All that was left in her mind was that maybe it was her that died that night, and the only thing she was currently aware of is the feeling of her heart breaking as she disappeared, fading into nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry for not updating soon. Everything that's happening in the world right now really sucks the life out of me. And then there's that thing that happened on Twitter just recently, which was really emotionally draining, one more reason not to come back there, 'cause I'd see those on Tumblr anyway. I'm so amazed by some people who still have a lot of fight left in them, fighting for our fave girls to be endgame. I salute you all.
> 
> All those heaviness aside, here's Chapter 7! We're almost at the end. I also edited the first 6 chapters, added some stuff in and made some corrections.
> 
> To those who are still here, waiting patiently for this story to finish, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Three days after she woke up, Kara was finally discharged from the hospital. She was currently at home, in her room, unpacking her things. When Alex walked by the door to Kara's room, she found her sister standing still, seemingly staring into nothing. Worried that something was wrong, she walked in to check on her.

"Kara?" Alex called out softly, so as to not startle her sister. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Kara had not been able to stop thinking about Lena since the moment she woke up. The brunette had promised she would be there the moment Kara opened her eyes, so she was left wondering since then why, when she did wake up, Lena was nowhere to be seen.

Unable to ignore the nagging at the back of her mind any longer, she resorted to asking Alex about Lena.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kara said, answering her sister's question first. "Hey. How long has it been since the accident?"

"About six weeks. Why?"

Kara was surprised to hear that. To her, it had felt like four days, four extremely long days. She was going to ponder more about that but she remembered the real question she wanted to ask. "The woman who hit me, do you have any news about her?

Alex pondered for a moment, eyebrows scrunched trying to remember any information about the woman. "From what I've heard from the nurses, you two were brought to the same hospital." She paused for a bit as she hesitated in relaying the information to her sister. She pursed her lips in worry before she continued, "But then one day, about two weeks after the night of the accident, I heard news from someone saying that she's gone."

"Lena's dead?" was all that left Kara's lips, as she felt her heart shatter at the news that the friend she'd come to love was suddenly gone. 

Surprise and confusion is what simultaneously colored Alex's face as she let Kara's question sink in. With furrowed eyebrows, she asked, "You know the person who hit you?" 

But Kara never really heard the question anymore as she stared into nothing, her eyes brimming with tears, and nothing else on her mind except what she thought was the sound of her heart breaking into a million pieces more.

* * *

The next morning, Kara walked to Lena's house, remembering the way there from all the times she went in her apparitional state. She stood on the curb for several minutes, staring at the mansion she never really noticed it to be before, taking in the moment that she was here again, this time, alive and existent.

She walked to the front door and knocked gently. After a few minutes, nobody answered, so she peaked inside through the sidelight of the door. From what she knew, Lena lived alone in this house. She turned the door knob to check if it was unlocked, surprised and a bit alarmed to find it was indeed opened. 

She wondered why it was left accessible for just about anybody to enter, with seemingly not one soul around. 

She stepped into the foyer, taking in everything that she never really took the time to pay attention to before. She walked into the living room, the chessboard that she remembered sitting on the coffee table was gone, put away. 

Then she walked to the kitchen and looked around. She looked up at the wall beside the fridge and saw the clock hanging there finally moving. She then went over to the sink and saw it was finally empty and free of cluttered dirty dishes.

It was utterly silent inside the house that she found it quite troubling and incredibly somber to think there was actually no one else around. The glum atmosphere of the place amplified the melancholy she felt in her heart as she reminisced about everything she and Lena did around this house, as she recalled every tear they shed, every laugh they freed, and everything they confided in each other about.

She then walked up the stairs and went to Lena's room, opened the door slowly, stopped and leaned on the doorframe as she remembered the moment she saw Lena, singing and dancing, looking so young and carefree, just having the time of her life. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

She stepped into the room and looked around, the bed was made, everything was in order. She saw a photo of Lena and who she assumed to be her bestfriend, Sam, on the nightstand, beside the clock that she once saw unfunctional.

Then, she turned to the TV stand cabinet that rested beside the door. Her eyes roamed, seeing every book organized on top, every trinket and decorations that laid beside the TV, then saw another picture frame that housed a monochromatic photo of Lena, this time, alone, but with a big smile on her face.

She picked it up and gazed longingly, her eyes welling with tears as she caressed the framed picture of Lena's face with her thumb. Oh, how she yearned to be able to do that after waking up at the hospital, only to find Lena wasn't there. Kara still had so much left to say to her, still had so many things she was looking forward to doing with her. 

She removed her glasses as her tears dropped and collected on it and fell on the picture frame. She thought of the words she wanted to tell the woman she knows she's fallen in love with, and hoped a little that maybe Lena was around to hear her whispers in the wind. 

_"I don't know how it was possible that our souls met. Whether that was real or not, I don't know anymore. All I know is that you made me happy. You stayed with me the whole time I was confused and lost, even if it was only in my dreams. I hope wherever you are, you're happy. Thank you for helping me get back. I wish I had done the same for you, if only I had woken up sooner."_

What Kara didn't know and couldn't see, though, was Lena standing right beside her, shedding tears of her own as she saw the friend she was sure she was falling for, crying over the loss of a friend, the thought she never got to help Lena in return.

She so wanted to comfort Kara, as it hurts her to see the usual warmth and joyful energy of the blonde evidently absent, replaced with grief and mourning. She raised her hand and tried to caress Kara's cheek with her knuckles only for her hand to pass through, only breaking her heart further.

As Kara continued to stare at Lena's picture, thoughts consumed by sorrow, she failed to notice the movement outside the room, failed to notice the woman, dressed impeccably, face stoic, though with confusion in her eyes, as she made her way up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Said the woman, who looked to be in her fifties, "And what are you doing in my house?"

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes subtly and put her glasses back on. She walked out the room slowly, and calmly questioned the older woman, "Your house?" She paused as realized who exactly this woman was. "You're Lena's mom."

She walked slowly closer over to Lillian with her right hand extended for a handshake, as she introduced herself to Lena's mother, "I'm a friend of Lena's." 

Lillian took the hand offered, but her face remained stoic as she regarded her visitor.

"I got in because the front door was unlocked." Kara explained, not wanting the other woman to think badly of her. She looked down in sadness as she said, "I heard about what happened to Lena."

The older woman only nodded, tight-lipped, though her features softened if only a little upon the reminder of what happened to her daughter.

Kara knew she should pay her respects so she whispered out her sympathy, "My condolences."

Lillian's head snapped up so fast and glared in confusion again, "What are you talking about?" She questioned Kara somewhat angrily. "My daughter isn't dead!"

It was Kara's turn to snap her head up, eyes wide and bright, a hint of a smile gracing her lips, and heart feeling full upon hearing the good news. "I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. "I didn't... Uhm.. I thought... I mean..."

She was incredibly elated, she couldn't stop herself from rambling and stuttering simultaneously. She took a deep breath to calm herself down in order to be more coherent. Though she couldn't stop the feeling of ecstasy consuming her entire being, she managed to calm herself down, barely, and asked the million dollar question that was currently plaguing her mind.

"May I know where she is, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, guys. Almost there. But that was good news, right?  
> If you hadn't figured out yet, "Soulmates" is the tag I omitted. I was going to entitle it "Soul-mates" but I really didn't wanna spoil, so there you go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people read notes? 😅🤣
> 
> ANYWAY! 
> 
> Now that I mentioned "Soulmates" in the end note of the previous chapter, this story is actually based on a Filipino movie titled "My Valentine Girls" part 1 "Soul-mates". I was just really adamant to put it in tags and the earlier notes because I don't wanna give away spoilers. So I just edited the tags and added something vague. 
> 
> Also, I'm cutting the final chapter into 2, just so I could upload something now, and also I've been tweaking the last part to make it as realistic as possible, especially in the medical sense. I don't want people to come at me for that. 🤣🤣
> 
> My apologies. But please hang in there.

Kara couldn't even wait another day, she went to visit Lena at the Luthor's Children's Hospital right away after Lillian told her where her daughter was. _Of course, that's where she'll be! Her name was already there! Why didn't I think of that?!_ was what has been on her mind since.

She was utterly thankful for Lillian telling her where Lena was. She was nervous when she asked, worried that her unauthorized entry at the Luthor mansion ruined her chances of seeing Lena again. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Maybe her face conveyed enough eagerness and sincerity that Lillian thought maybe it would be alright if she told the younger woman, who claimed to be Lena's friend, where her daughter was.

She made her way to Lena's private room, finding a man in a black suit sat on the waiting area bench just outside, beside the door. When the man noticed Kara coming to the direction of Lena's suite, he stood up to stop her and question her for a bit. "Excuse me, miss. This is a private room. Only family and close friends are allowed. Are you sure you have the right room?"

Kara didn't expect there would be a bodyguard posted outside Lena's private suite, but then again, she was a Luthor. There are still people out there who think she and Lillian might be just as evil and maniacal as Lex, so it wasn't that much of a surprise. And maybe that's why she is in a private room and not in the ICU.

"Oh. Hello. My name is Kara Danvers, I'm a friend of Lena's..." Kara started, but the man cut her off, recognizing the name of the woman his boss told him would be coming to visit.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Miss Danvers. Mrs. Luthor informed me about your visit. You may come in, however, we were advised that visits should only last an hour at most. Hope you understand." He said firmly, though with a hint of gentleness in his voice.

"Oh. That's alright. I won't even stay that long. I just really wanted to see her. Thank you..."

"Victor, Miss Danvers." The man replied with a small smile.

"Thank you, Victor. And please, call me Kara." 

Victor only nodded then went to open the door to the suite for Kara. She stepped in, walking slowly as the door closed gently behind her. She looked around, the room was lit brightly though, in warm hues of lights, the furniture was mostly cream-colored and exuding luxury.

Then she saw Lena. 

Lena laid on the bed, unconscious, her head wrapped in bandages, a cervical collar around her neck, Endotracheal tube attached to her mouth connecting her to the ventilator that currently helps her breathe, dextrose taped to one hand, and an oximeter attached to her index finger on the other.

Kara's heart ached, seeing how hurt her friend actually was, at the same time, her heart felt hopeful and happy, to see the beautiful woman she loves alive, breathing.

She walked closer and stood right beside the bed and looked at Lena, taking in her features. Though her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, she can't help the smile that graced her lips at seeing her friend, for real this time. 

She took a seat at the chair right beside the bed. And just as she had been yearning to do, she couldn't stop herself from raising her hand to reach out ever so slowly, index finger outstretched to boop Lena's nose in the gentlest caress.

Kara's eyes roamed over Lena's face and body, looking over every injury, and every inch of her that was left unscathed. And as her eyes moved back to stare at Lena's face, she remembered everything Lena told her before she got back to her body.

She read it somewhere that even though people are in a coma, they can still hear voices and other sounds. So she held onto this tiny flicker of hope inside her heart that maybe her voice would make the littlest difference, and softly whispered her question to Lena's sleeping form. "Do you remember everything you told me before I made it back?"

She remembered everything Lena told her that day she got back, every word of encouragement she received from the green-eyed woman. Thinking this was her chance to return the favor, Kara repeated the same words as she whispered them to Lena, "Think of all the people you want to be with." Her heart yearned, for this beautiful woman, for a chance to be with her, to love her the way she deserved.

Tears formed in her eyes again as she softly begged, "Please, Lena. _Please_ , hold on. Please, fight."

She put her hand over Lena's ever so gently, careful not to disrupt the oximeter on her index finger, and whispered, "I promise, Lena, I'll always be here, I'll always come visit. I will wait for you however long it takes, until you wake up. And when you do, we'll do everything we did in our dreams again."

Then there was one other question that had left her wondering since seeing the brunette. "Do you dream of me, too?"

Kara saw Lena's eyelashes flutter, however, she remained asleep. All there really was left to do now was wait. She released Lena's hand and sat back against the chair. Just as she was about to relax for a short while, her eyes finally noticed the colorful things that resided on the nightstand beside the bed.

There were all sorts of random gifts, from flowers with get-well-soon cards, to tiny heart-shaped balloons and small teddy bears. The nightstand was overflowing that another table had to be put beside it for more space. Then her eyes roamed up higher, and saw a corkboard with colorful post-it notes pinned on it. It was only then that she noticed several bundles of sticky notes and pens littered around the nightstand.

Kara stood up and walked over to it, looking at the notes already pinned on the board. There were several from Sam, some from Jess, even one from _Tita_ Wina. Then another few from various other people. In her mind, she was grateful for whoever thought it was a great idea to put up a corkboard for visitors to leave their messages.

She grabbed one bundle of sticky notes and pen, as she thought of what to write, what she wanted to tell Lena through that one little note. There were many things she wanted to say, but she thought a two-by-two-inch paper would not be enough. Then she thought of the one thing she wanted to say the most then wrote it down. She removed the page from the bundle and as she was about to pin it to the board, she hesitated, thinking what she wrote might be too much or too inappropriate to be left for other visitors to see. 

So she folded the note, and slipped it in the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the sticky notes again and wrote a different message. When she was satisfied with what she wrote, she tore off the page from the bundle and put it up at the lower spot on the board, grabbing an unused push pin to secure it.

She looked at Lena's sleeping form for the last time today, then left with the promise that she would visit everyday, and that one note that, if Lena woke up and she wasn't there, would tell her that Kara did remember her and had visited her, and that she was and would be there. Always.

And she would wait for Lena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MEDICAL INACCURACY/IES
> 
> I read about coma patients and how long it takes for them to recover, which involves lots of physical and occupational therapy. I tried to make it as close to reality as possible, but I failed to notice the same thing for Kara. So I hope for the sake of the story, you won't mind them inaccuracy/ies as much.
> 
> Also, quite sad to learn that our favorite superhero is hanging up the cape after one last season. As bad as the show has been, especially Season 5B, it's still devastating and difficult to see something we've come to love, go.
> 
> BUUUUT THIS IS IT, GUYS! 
> 
> FINAL CHAPTER!!!
> 
> I promised we're getting our endgame here, SO WE'RE GETTING ENDGAME!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

The day was August 26th. Kara was back at the carnival by the beach with her sisters, celebrating Nia's seventh birthday. To her, it felt like it hadn't been that long since she had been here with Lena last. She had asked her then for a favor, to take her sisters here, thinking it was the only way for her to be able to give one last gift for her little sister.

Even though she knew Lena was alive and getting better, she can't help but miss her even more. She had kept her promise and visited Lena every day, sometimes twice in one day. However, she hasn't gone to the hospital in three days because she had to prepare for today, which made her anxious. _What if she woke up already? What if she woke up the night I left?_ Kara kept thinking.

Ever since Alex asked the first time how she knew the person who hit her, Kara had been telling them everything that happened when she was in her out-of-body state, especially Nia, being young and full of curiosity, asking her different questions, even the trivial ones. And it wasn't any different today. They've been walking around the park, with Nia between her and Alex holding onto each of their hands.

"This is where you two went in your dream, Kara?" Nia asked, to which Kara only hummed and nodded. That little information seemed to delight the little girl as she excitedly exclaimed. "This is a real park! That means you're really in love with her!"

How Nia came to that conclusion and how she already knew what ' _in love_ ' meant, Kara has no idea. The only thing in her mind after Nia's claim was how true it was. And ever the playful girl she was, the littlest Danvers went on and teased her big sister in a singsong voice, "Oh, my gosh. Kara found her dreamgirl!" Then suddenly, the little girl's excitement dimmed as she sulked, pouted, and said, "But she isn't awake yet."

Alex looked over at Kara and saw her sporting an excruciatingly, painfully deep longing look in her eyes. She sympathized with her, of course. However, this was supposed to be Nia's day. And Kara's sulking is bleeding out of her and rubbing off on their youngest sister. She looked down on Nia and asked, "Hey baby, you wanna go for the rides?" 

Thankfully, that distracted the little girl enough for her to get excited again as she exclaimed a loud _Yes!_ Then Alex reprimanded Kara in a soft voice that she hoped Nia wouldn't hear over the little girl's giggling, "Kara. It's Nia's birthday. I know you want to see Lena again soon, but please keep your mind and presence with us. Just for today. Okay?"

"Sorry, Alex," Kara replied.

She released a deep sigh before she smiled and looked down at Nia, pointing at the direction of the Ferris wheel as she asked, "Wanna go take a ride on that?"

Nia replied with a little bit of apprehension, "I don't wanna, Kara. That's so high! It's scary."

Alex, satisfied with her sister's change of mood, piped in to say, "Don't worry, Nia. We're here to protect you. You can hold onto me as tight as you can."

The three sisters walked over to the end of the line for the Ferris wheel and queued up. After several minutes it was finally their turn to board a carriage. Nia was simultaneously excited and terrified as she climbed up the seat, followed by Alex. As the two settled down, Nia then turned her head in Kara's direction to invite her to climb in, almost in a whine as she did so.

However, only two people are allowed per carriage so Kara told her sisters to go on ahead as she said, "It's okay, Nia. I'll be in the next one. Hold tight."

One of the operators locked up the carriage and ensured the safety was on the up and up. When everything checked out, the usher signaled 'okay' to the main ride operator in a 'thumbs up' gesture. The ride started moving again slowly as Kara heard Alex say to their little sister, "Okay, baby. Hold on tight to me." Nia did as she was told, cuddling up to Alex and held onto her tightly, while Alex did the same, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

Kara had a small smile on her lips that soon vanished as the carriage that her sisters occupied moved further and higher up. Then the ride stopped again, with another carriage right in front of her, letting the previous occupants off. She was staring straight ahead, lost in thought once more as her mind wandered to thinking of Lena again. 

Just as the operator gave her the go-ahead to climb in, her distracted eyes strayed to the exit gate of the ride. What she saw made her eyes widen in both surprise and shock. She blinked repeatedly to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then took a step away from the queue, walking slowly over to the exit, not noticing the confused looks from the operator and the other people queued up behind her. Thinking Kara was backing out of the ride, the operator just ushered in the next passengers.

Because Kara, she didn't care about the ride anymore. There was only one thing, one person that has currently occupied her sole attention.

_Lena._

There she was, standing by the fence, waiting patiently for Kara to make her way over to her. Her sea-green eyes were twinkling brightly in the sun, sporting the most dangerous smirk Kara has ever seen and looking as beautiful as ever. Kara was utterly speechless as she gawked, seemingly bewitched.

"Really?" Lena asked, which had Kara crinkling her eyebrows in the slightest bit. Lena raised her left eyebrow as she continued her line of questioning, "Didn't you tell me to wake up? Now that I'm awake, you're just gonna stand there and stare at me?"

Kara walked rather slowly and carefully, subconsciously fidgeting with her fingers with every step she took, stopped right in front of Lena, still speechless, still gazing, tears forming in her eyes as she took in every feature of the woman she had been longing to see again. Without those several medical apparatus and a cervical collar attached to her, Lena looked even more radiant.

It took a few too many beats before Kara finally found her voice. "Is it really you?" She questioned shakily and breathily, voice barely above a whisper though full of wonder, "Is this real?"

Lena nodded in the littlest of movements as she tried to prove to Kara that she was, in fact, real. Her smirk had turned into a shy smile as she gazed up at Kara.

Though that seemed to fail in taking Kara out of her entranced state as the blonde asked softly, "When did you...? How are you...," she was simultaneously perplexed and flabbergasted seeing Lena standing straight. She kept glancing up and down at Lena, looking at her from head to toe. It took Kara quite a while to stand properly still, without her knees shaking after a few minutes, even now, she still sometimes wobble when walking. She herself was still undergoing therapy.

Realizing what Kara was pertaining to, Lena simply answered in an equally soft voice, "Three nights ago." Seeing the other woman repeatedly look her up and down, she assumed it was because she was standing straight and steady, so asked in confirmation, "How am I steadily standing?"

Kara only nodded so she explained further, "LuthorCorp and Spheerical Industries have been working in tandem to create the best medical equipment out there. Of course, my mother only wanted the best of the best... You get the gist of it." She finished with a small smile curving her lips as she ducked her head shyly.

Kara only stared again, adoringly, not saying anything as she went back to being in awe of the woman that was now standing in front of her. The tears that have been collecting in her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks as a beaming smile slowly graced her trembling lips, whispering in a voice full of wonder, "You're here."

When Lena learned what date it was, she remembered the promise she had made to Kara back when she thought she wasn't in an apparitional state. She couldn't wait to see the blonde again so she opted to go to the carnival straight from the hospital, hoping she would find the Danvers sisters around there somewhere.

Lena couldn't stop her own eyes from tearing up as she looked back up and gazed at Kara. Then, slowly in her gentle hands, she unfolded something she'd been holding onto the moment she saw it, the note Kara left for her. She raised it and quite shyly held it up to her chin.

_Lena,_

_Please wake up soon. I have something to tell you._

_Kara_

Kara glanced down and saw the note. She beamed even more brightly, fumbling for the other note she had written. She had kept with her all this time, in the pocket of every pair of pants she wore since her first visit to the hospital, hoping that when Lena woke up, she would have the courage to simply show it. It was what lifted her spirits whenever she was away from Lena, a reminder that one of these days, the brunette would wake up and they would meet again. Now that that day has come, she couldn't stop the tears of joy that keep running down her face.

She finally managed to pull out the piece of paper from her tight jeans, thankfully intact, unfolded it hurriedly, and held it up for Lena to see. She thought when the chance to show Lena that note, she would be nervous or would chicken out. But seeing her again was all the courage she needed. There, written in her messy handwriting was all she ever wanted to say.

_Lena,_

_I'm in love with you._

_Kara_

The moment Lena saw what was written on the note Kara was holding up, she too, failed to stop the happy tears that had brimmed her eyes from rolling down her cheeks, cheeks that should be hurting from all the smiling that only widened by the minute. She looked at Kara's eyes and saw, without a doubt, that what she read was true. For there in those cosmic blue eyes, there was only one thing she could see. 

_Love._

She felt her heart overflow with every emotion she had stopped herself from feeling before. She never thought someone would utter those words to her, much less someone as pure and amazing as Kara, never thought there was someone there who could feel that way about her. Seeing Kara look at her with so much love in her eyes made her forget about all the heartbreaks and failed attempts at romance from her past. She was completely speechless, she could only hope that her eyes and her beaming smile were enough to tell Kara she felt the same way.

And that was exactly what Kara saw, mirrored in those beautiful, tear-sparkled heterochromatic green eyes was the love she felt for Lena, and the wide smile told her that what she felt wasn't unrequited and that she was not alone in this. She raised her hand slowly to Lena's face and grazed the tip of Lena's nose with her index finger in the gentlest touch, making the brunette softly huff a laugh.

She pulled Lena into a tight hug, savoring the moment, cherishing the chance she was finally able to touch her physically. Lena returned the hug just as tightly, never wanting to let go, wishing she could stay wrapped up in Kara's strong arms for a while longer. She was slightly disappointed that Kara released her a little too soon, though she didn't pull too far away, she only wanted to look at Lena's face again.

Kara raised her hands and cupped Lena's face, caressing her cheeks in the sweetest affection as she wiped her tears away with her thumbs. Lost in each other's eyes, all they could do was smile so brightly and revel in the moment. Lena put her hands on Kara's chest, right above her heart, and felt it beat so rapidly. 

They were so lost in their own little world that they forgot where they were as they indulged themselves in each other's presence, but they didn't care anymore. Lena didn't care if someone recognized her. For all that mattered was the fact that they were together now, and the chance to love each other they thought they were never going to get is finally within their grasps. 

Kara's thumb traced down to Lena's lips before asking, "May I kiss you?"

Lena only lit up, glowing even brighter as she answered, "Please." She slid her arms up and wrapped them around Kara's neck as the other woman slid her own down and wrapped them around Lena's waist to pull her closer. They leaned in at the same time ever so slowly until their lips finally met. 

The moment their lips touched, everything else seemed to fade. Some people say kissing the right person would feel like fireworks igniting in their hearts. But, to the two women who lived in two different worlds, it wasn't just fireworks. It felt like worlds colliding, and at the same time, felt like coming home. It was both exhilarating and calming. 

Some might say that it may be too early to call it love, some might tell them it might be to soon to tell that they were each other's _'The One',_ but who cares what people think? They met in the most unconventional way, that some people would definitely find it impossible to believe. They knew there were still lots of things for them to experience, for this was only the start.

But the story of how they met, to Kara and Lena, was perfect. It may have been painful, confusing, and extremely bizarre, but they knew they would never, ever change a single thing about it. For that story is proof of what they are.

_Soulmates._

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, guys! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to those who waited patiently to read and who binge-read. I had a fun time doing this. I started writing this only on my phone when I got locked down in my previous apartment without wi-fi, only mobile data, which was extremely slow I had to stand over by the window. I said this might be my only attempt at writing a fic but, who knows? Maybe I can write another one.
> 
> Let's make sure our favorite characters live on in our hearts, in our minds, and in our stories. Forever.
> 
> 'Til next time!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr. I need more friends. 🤣🤣  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artemiscrock1994


End file.
